Déjà Vu
by EllaBieber20
Summary: Gabriella singly handed raised her twin Boys Ethan and Bradley, she had a one night stand with her high school crush and she was happy but annoyed, when she goes out again for a party night out and ends up sleeping with him again?
1. Jack Bolton

Untitled (for now)

Summary:  
Gabriella singly handed raised her twin Boys Ethan and Bradley, she had a one night stand with her high school crush and she was happy but annoyed, when she goes out again for a party night out and ends up sleeping with him again will she relive the moments of him or will she run off again.  
A/N: Ethan & Bradley are now 2 years old and Gabriella is 21

"Hey Ethan, Bradley you ready for a great day at the park?" Gabriella asked her two boys who where both standing in the cribs

"Yeah, we gonna swlidey" Ethan said struggling with the word Slide

"And swing" Bradley said proudly

"Great, well what shall we eat for breakfast then" Gabriella said lifting them both out of the cribs and standing them up in front of her

"Pop Tarts" Ethan said but Bradley protested

"No, Lucky Charms" Bradley said

"Well Ethan can have Pop Tarts and you can have Lucky Charms okay?" Gabriella asked holding both their hands down the stairs

"Okay" Bradley said as he concentrated on the stairs

"Here you go Bradley lucky charms for you and Ethan here's your Pop Tarts be careful there hot" Gabriella said contemplating weather she should wait until there cool

"Twhank You Mommy" Both Bradley and Ethan said simultaneously

That's Scary Gabriella thought to herself they do it without noticing but she would have to get used to it she sat down at the table her sons where at and slowly let the tears fall but unnoticed to her sons that where talking away about the sky.

"Mommy were finished" Ethan and Bradley said simultaneously

Gabriella broke out of her trance thinking back to the day when she found out.

"_Mom i have been throwing up for 5 days straight what is up with me?" a 19 year old Gabriella asked her mom_

"_The only thing i can think of is you being pregnant but you're not that stupid your only 19" Maria said to her Daughter_

"_Yeah, Mom i'm not" Gabriella lied as she went up to her room to called her best friend Caitlyn Sophie Ella Roberts, Caitlyn was only 5ft 3" and had shoulder length brown straight hair and she had light honey coloured highlights in it, she was single but had her eye on someone_

"_Caitlyn, before you come over go by the store and get me 2 pregnancy tests oh and a litre of water so it doesn't look suspicious" Gabriella said as she sat on her bed_

"_Okay Gabs but why?" Caitlyn asked curious_

"_Because, I'll explain when you get here" Gabriella said hanging up and lying back on her bed_

_20 minutes later_

"_I'm here Gabs" Caitlyn said as she sat at the foot of the bed_

"_Great, pass them here" Gabriella said as she got the back and padded into the bathroom _

_20 minutes later Gabriella came back with them in hand and put them down on the floor so id her mom came in she wouldn't notice them and the boxes where tucked safely into the box of 'Things no-one should find' under her bed which consisted of Millions of things from her first love letter to her favourite cuddly toy, and also the Condom wrapper her a Troy used._

_10 minutes passed as Gabriella finishes explaining what happened and then she went to look and one said Pregnant and the other had two pink lines on it and she then knew she would be out on the doorstep as soon as she said Mom I'm_

"_Caitlyn there positive i am gonna have to tell my mom now so i suggest you leave" Gabriella said wrapping the pregnancy tests in toilet paper and putting them in the boxes_

"_Mom, i have some news" Gabriella said as she sat on the 3 seater couch the opposite of the room from her mother._

"_Go on then Gabriella I'm missing Grey's Anatomy" Maria said pausing her recorded TV show_

"_Okay, Mom I'm Pre-----"Gabriella got cut off_

"_Get Out! Now!" Maria said throwing the TV remote in Gabriella's direction but she ducked_

"_Okay, Fine" Gabriella said standing up_

"_Wait! Pack up EVERYTHING in your room then GET OUT!" Maria said retrieving the remote and watching Grey's Anatomy again_

_20 minutes later and Gabriella had EVERYTHING packed up including that box under her bed_

"_Bye Mom I Guess I love you" Gabriella said as she left the house_

That day played on inside her head she was just happy she had Ethan and Bradley out of it

Ethan was the youngest by 2 hours he was quiet small and only weighed 5lbs 12oz and had light blonde hair and blue eyes he looked like a mini Troy.

Bradley was the oldest and he was one of the biggest weighing 9lbs 3oz and he was the smartest but only because he was the more talkative one he has Gabriella's brown/black hair but had the blue eyes, looks like they are the stronger gene

Both of her children had those blue eyes the one thing that kept her going these days where those 2 boys that she loved more than anything.

"Mommy, were done this is the 7th time we asked you" Bradley said counting on his fingers

"Sorry Bradley, Sorry Ethan i was just thinking" Gabriella said collecting the bowls spoons and plates

"About Daddy?" Ethan asked hopefully

"No Ethan about you and Bradley" Gabriella said no knowing what Bradley knew

Gabriella grabbed a glass of water as Bradley answered

"We came from Daddy though" Bradley said as Gabriella spit her water out and started coughing

Ethan climbed onto the table and started hitting Gabriella's back as she calmed down

"Thank You Ethan climb down" Gabriella said as she watched him carefully

"Bradley who told you that?" Gabriella asked picking him up to dress him

"I don't remember some man on the TV" Bradley asked and laughed as Gabriella put his vest on

"Not one name?" Gabriella asked as she slipped his socks on

"Nope why?" Bradley asked

"Just wondering okay Brad your done go tell Ethan" Gabriella said as Gabriella put his Clothes in the hamper

"I'm here Mommy" Ethan said as he entered the bathroom

Ethan was only just potty trained so in the night he had a diaper on

"Well done Ethan dry ALL night good boy" Gabriella said taking off his nappy and putting his boxers on

"Now Ethan do you want to be like Bradley or different?" Gabriella asked

"I want to look like Bradley" Ethan said referring to the clothes that where hanging on the shower rack

"Okay arms up so we can take off your top" Gabriella said as she dressed Ethan exactly like Bradley (Clothes in Profile)

She left them in the play room while she got dressed(clothes in profile) and they quickly left as to get to the park

It was a sunny Wednesday morning in June 2010 it was only the 6/3/2010 3rd June 2010 so the roads where quite quiet which Gabriella thanked as they exited there 4 bedroom house she quickly turned around as she saw someone like Troy walked past the house but noticed it not to be him and quickly lead her and her boys down the road to the park located 2 blocks away, on the way they got ice cream from the shop across the road, Gabriella sat on a bench as Ethan and Bradley played.

A young man came and sat down next to her and he said

"Cute kids you have remind me a bit of my son his age" The man said

Gabriella noticed that voice and turned to face him

"Jack? Oh my god are you with Troy?" Gabriella asked hoping he says No

"Nope my granddaughter Abi" Jack replied not believing it was Gabriella

"Is she Troy's?" Gabriella asking looking at the 3 month year old in the pram

"No, she is Troy's sisters Hannah she is just down for the week and i have her for the day" Jack said ticking her stomach

"Mommy is this Grandpa Jack?" Bradley asked and she wondered how he knew

"Yes, it is Bradley got get Ethan so i can introduce him to you and Ethan

"Bradley and Ethan, Troy's favourite names, surnames?" Jack asked

"Bradley Jaiden Efron and Ethan James Efron" Gabriella said smiling at those two names Troy would want

A/N Troy and Gabriella where not dating they were far from close friends but in the Human Studies class they had to pick someone in the class and write down everything from full name to what they want to be when they were older including Fav children's names. Since they were his kids she decided they get his fav names

"I am guessing you remember your Human Studies project?" Jack asked as Ethan started crying in front of him he picked him up and asked him what's up

"It's finally my Grandpa Jack" Ethan said as he started crying again hugging him

AFTER what happened in the park Caitlyn came over to look after Ethan and Bradley while Gabriella went to a party.

**So you guys gimme a name i need one urgently**

**And review if you liked it**


	2. CAITLYN!

Déjà Vu!

I apologise it should be Bradley Jaiden Bolton and Ethan James Bolton not Efron.

"_Yes, it is Bradley go get Ethan so i can introduce him to you and Ethan_

"_Bradley and Ethan, Troy's favourite names, surnames?" Jack asked_

"_Bradley Jaiden Efron and Ethan James Efron" Gabriella said smiling at those two names Troy would want_

_A/N Troy and Gabriella where not dating they were far from close friends but in the Human Studies class they had to pick someone in the class and write down everything from full name to what they want to be when they were older including Fav children's names. Since they were his kids she decided they get his fav names_

"_I am guessing you remember your Human Studies project?" Jack asked as Ethan started crying in front of him he picked him up and asked him what's up_

"_It's finally my Grandpa Jack" Ethan said as he started crying again hugging him_

_AFTER what happened in the park Caitlyn came over to look after Ethan and Bradley while Gabriella went to a party._

"so guys your mommy left me in charge so what we are going to do is you watch TV while i make your dinner then you eat and straight to bed okay?" Caitlyn asked

"Mommy reads us bedtime stories" Ethan said smiling

"Well i'm not Mommy and Mommy is out tonight okay Bradley" Caitlyn said

"I'm Ethan" Ethan said hurt

"You both look the same except for your hair now go watch TV" Caitlyn said without looking back at him

Ethan went into the living room and searched through Caitlyn's bag until he found her cell and he looked for Gabriella he was a smart little boy he found it and automatically hit call and hid in the downstairs bathroom

"Hello Caitlyn What's Up?" Gabriella asked as she heard crying

"Mommy?" Ethan asked crying

"Ethan? What's wrong?" Gabriella asked concerned

"Caitlyn is being un-nice" Ethan said

"What has she done sweetie?" Gabriella asked putting her coat back on

"She called me Bradley and she won't read us a bedtime story and she is cooking us Liver and Onions" Ethan said almost being sick from the smell

"Right Eth I'll be home soon but you'll have to go somewhere else my attendance to this party is crucial" Gabriella said entering her car

"Come Quick Mommy" Ethan said exiting the bathroom to come to a halt as he saw the feet of Caitlyn Roberts

"You little brat" Caitlyn said picking Ethan up by his neck

Ethan started crying and just as he almost blacked out Gabriella opened the door and ran over to Caitlyn and grabbed Ethan from her grasp.

"Where's Bradley?" Gabriella asked holding a sobbing Ethan close to her looking in the living room to see him Happily watching the TV

"Caitlyn! There two years old they aren't going to eat Liver, plus the NEED a bedtime story and they need complete supervision while alone in the Living Room, and NEVER touch Ethan or Bradley like that ever again you could have killed poor Ethan and that i would NEVER forgive you for now Out please" Gabriella said pointing towards the door

"Gabriella? I had no idea" Caitlyn tried

"No Caitlyn if Ethan wouldn't of called me he would most likely be dead by now" Gabriella said holding him closely giving him to care and reassurance he needed.

"Okay, i'm going" she said grabbing her bag and coat

"One Question first" Gabriella asked

"Why Ethan? Cause he is a little slow?" Gabriella asked

"No i'm not that heartless Gabriella, he started it saying you read them a bedtime story" Caitlyn said

"Well i do because they adore stories being read to them i would read them a million books if they asked me to but they would still be the exact same children they always will be i just don't understand why Ethan and not Bradley sure he said about a story but you could of read one story they are about 5 pages long and about 3 words on each page" Gabriella said picking up on

"Well, i apologise Bradley was being pretty normal watching TV and Ethan was being michevious" Caitlyn said

"And..., that doesn't give you right to pick him up by his neck" Gabriella said checking his neck for grasp marks noticing a large hand marking starting to bruise around the right side of his neck

"Look Gabriella i'm gonna go" Caitlyn said notcing Gabriella's face go pale

"Move Caitlyn MOVE!" Gabriella said rushing into the living room picking up Bradley and a bag with emergency clothes and shoes in

"What's Wrong?" Caitlyn asked worried

"Lock Up For Me" Gabriella asked as she drove off in direction of the hospital she called Kendall on her way to the hospital.

"Hello Gabs where are you?" Kendall asked

"Look Kend i got a call of my son Ethan he was crying so i went home and the babysitter is not the best so i needed to go home now something is wrong with my son can you send ANYONE down to comfort me please even if it is Troy i need anyone Kend" Gabriella pleaded

"Sure Gabs Troy is here you want to speak to him?" Kendall asked

"Hmm... Go on Quickly" Gabriella asked checking back on Ethan

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" Troy asked concerned

"Get down to the children's hospital on 5th street and I'll explain" Gabriella said turning into the parking lot

"Okay I'll be there 5 mins" Troy said hanging up

Gabriella grabbed the twin stroller out the trunk and strapped Bradley in but held Ethan as he started to cough violently, her mother who was working that night noticed Gabriella but didn't go and help as she noticed the 2 boys she had one in a twin stroller and one coughing in her arms.

"Maria go" her manager said

Maria walked over to Gabriella and immediately took Ethan into the first cubical and pulled the curtains around, Gabriella exited to look for Troy while her Mother checked over her son

"Gabriella what's up with err..." Troy asked not knowing the boys name

"Ethan, my so—i mean cousin" Gabriella said covering it up

"Oh, and who is this little Fella?" Troy asked tickling Bradley's feet

"I'm Bradley and I'm two my brother is in there" Bradley pointed to the curtains

"Gabriella, Troy? Err... Ethan looks as though he has been abused is this true?" Maria asked

"Yes, but not by me, my best friend Caitlyn was looking after them while i went to a party and i got a call off Ethan, as i walk through the door he is held up against the wall by his neck by Caitlyn" Gabriella said hugging Ethan

"Well he is fine to go home just check him every two hours while he sleeps and every time you can through the day" Maria said signing the form for him to go home

Gabriella signed in the box ticking mother to Ethan quickly before Troy saw and dragged him out with her

"So want me to go back home with you?" Troy asked

"Please, or you can go back to the party it's just i know you out of all people can comfort me" Gabriella said letting go of his arm

"Well i am honoured Gabs" Troy said

"Go back Troy it's fine i will probably be going back there later it is only 8:30pm" Gabriella said strapping in Ethan and Bradley in her BMW and putting the twin stroller in the trunk

"Well I'll see you later Gabriella" Troy said before kissing her on the forehead and kissing Bradley and Ethan on the forehead too

"Daddy kissed me" Bradley said as they arrived home

"Bradley you are one smart kid" Gabriella said while grabbing the phone and calling Jack Bolton

"Hello Bolton Residents" A Women Answered

"Hello is Jack Bolton there?" Gabriella asked

"Gabriella?" Lucille said

"Yes?" Gabriella replied timidly

"Did you really keep Troy's children?" Lucille asked

"Yes, i am calling about them would Jack be able to look after them until midnight tonight, just i have to be at the party tonight my attendance is needed" Gabriella said practically begging

"I'm sure we can but i know Troy is at that party at Kendall's so you tell him these are his kids or we will for sure" Lucille said shouting for Jack to come down after

Gabriella didn't want to but she knew she would have too

"Okay I will Lucille Thank you my address is..." Gabriella got cut off

"We know sweetie 19 Rosebud Crescent?" Lucille asked

"Correct Thank you" Gabriella answered

"We should be there in 10 mins okay?" Lucille asked

"Okay, BRADLEY JAIDEN BOLTON PUT DOWN THAT BOX OF MATCHES NOW, 1 minute Lucille' Gabriella said before taking the box of matches off Bradley and picking the phone back up 'Thank you again and i will see you in 10 minutes" Gabriella said waiting for a reply

"Yes, Bye Gabriella also i like how he has our surname" Lucille said smiling before hanging up

"Bradley? Get Here Now" Gabriella called through the 4 bed roomed house

Bradley entered the room with flour all over him and Ethan trailing behind him covered in flour as well

"Me Sorry Mommy we wanted to make cwookies for Grandpa Jack" Bradley said still stuck with the word Cookies

"Come here Bradley" Gabriella crouched down holding her arms out

Bradley ran towards her and so did Ethan both going to either side, she didn't care she was most likely getting covered in flour what mattered was that she had her two boys

The doorbell rang and Gabriella let go on Bradley and Ethan and was surprised to see not a speck of Flour on her

Gabriella opened the door to see Jack, Lucille and TROY

"Hi Troy Hmm... lemme talk to you outside for one quick minute" Gabriella said walking outside pulling Troy with her

"Okay Talk" Troy said

"Okay, remember we had that party 2 weeks after graduation?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah" Troy answered

"Well we must of both been pretty drunk because i woke up next morning in the same bed as you and we were both naked" Gabriella answered and Troy looked shocked

"Wow, you were the best I've ever had" Troy answered

"Well i must of been since Bradley and Ethan are you sons" Gabriella answered

"Sons? I have Sons?" Troy asked not believing it

"Yeah, don't get mad please" Gabriella said before Troy walked into her house.

**Okay Okay didn't go to plan because she didn't sleep with him but with the Caitlyn incident do you blame her i would not leave my two boys with Caitlyn around and okay she did not sleep with her but she MAY! In the next few chapters**

**R&R if i get over 10 reviews i will have the next one out Monday Monrning**

**I have to apologise this lateness i have really bad back pain and no doctor appointment until Wednesday afternoon so i have no idea what is wrong with me, does anyone have ideas?**


	3. Did Not Hurt Ourselves

Déjà Vu!

Right i do apologise i should be keeping on top but with this college work it is so hard to do anything so maybe not a lot of updates but if you stay with me till summer i will update everyday okay?

"_Hi Troy Hmm... lemme talk to you outside for one quick minute" Gabriella said walking outside pulling Troy with her_

"_Okay Talk" Troy said_

"_Okay, remember we had that party 2 weeks after graduation?" Gabriella asked_

"_Yeah" Troy answered_

"_Well we must of both been pretty drunk because i woke up next morning in the same bed as you and we were both naked" Gabriella answered and Troy looked shocked_

"_Wow, you were the best I've ever had" Troy answered_

"_Well i must of been since Bradley and Ethan are you sons" Gabriella answered _

"_Sons? I have Sons?" Troy asked not believing it_

"_Yeah, don't get mad please" Gabriella said before Troy walked into her house._

"Wow, this is a lot to take in i mean okay they have my eyes and Ethan has my hair but everything else is yours on both of them it's unreal" Troy said steadying himself against the doorframe

"If it makes you feel any better your name is on their birth certificate" Gabriella said smiling

"Do i care Gabriella these are my sons and i find out NOW?" Troy said

"A-A-A" Gabriella tried to say something

"Thanks a fuckin' lot Brie" Troy said using her nickname but she could tell he was angry

"I-I didn't see you till tonight when Kendall sent you" Gabriella said stuttering at first

"I have lived in the exact same house for my whole 22 years you could have found me" Troy said as he sat down against the wall

"Believe me Troy, i wanted to for Bradley and Ethan's sake but every time I thought I'll go find Troy something held me back" Gabriella said seeing Ethan standing at the kitchen door poking his head round

"Look at him Troy" Gabriella said pointing in the direction as Ethan moved his head back quickly but knocked it against Bradley's and they both burst into tears, Gabriella got Bradley and Troy without thinking picked up the sobbing Ethan and calmed him down quicker than Gabriella calmed the sobbing Bradley down

"Natural" Lucille said as she saw Ethan nestle into Troy

"Hey you, do you know who i am?" Troy asked

Ethan smiled up and said "DADDY" and Troy was beaming as Gabriella watched on smiling as she set down a squirming Bradley as he ran and clung onto Troy's leg and Troy skilfully lifted up the two of them onto his lap as he sat down on the couch

"Come over here Brie" Troy said patting the spot next to him as his mom and dad came from the Kitchen and sat on the 2 seater couch opposite the four of them on the 3 seater couch with Bradley and Ethan sitting on Troy loving their father now being a part of their family.

"Full names Brie?" Troy asked

"Bradley Jaiden Bolton and Ethan James Bolton" Gabriella said moving a strand of Bradley fringe out of his face

"You gave them My favourite names from our Human Studies project and my surname?" Troy asked

"Yeah, cause i had no idea of Boys names though i had pages upon pages of Girls names then i thought of that and there we go and your surname because it seemed right" Gabriella said as Troy passed over a now asleep Ethan

"How old are they like now, what is there birthday?" Troy asked

"They will be 3 the 14th August and starting Kindergarten" Gabriella said thinking correctly

"You going to miss having them around?" Troy asked

"They are only going to East Valley Elementary and only from 10am – 3pm give me some relaxation time but I will miss them, but then eventually i can go to college and get my paediatrician degree" Gabriella said while thinking back to what she wanted to do ever since she broke her arm when she was 5 her paediatrician helped her and was very careful she wanted to help children like that when she was older

"Will we ever be a family together?" Troy asked catching Gabriella off guard

"What?!?!?" Gabriella asked caught completely off guard

"Will we ev—"Troy started

"I know what you said stupid, i mean you want to still be a family though i have two tag alongs now?" Gabriella asked adjusting Ethan around carefully

"Yeah, they are my sons" Troy said

"Yeah, they are you going to help me put them to bed?" Gabriella asked standing up and settling Ethan on her shoulder

"Yeah, you lead" Troy said

"I got to go put a diaper on Ethan since sometimes he has little accidents and he has only recently been dry all night" Gabriella said grabbing one out of the bag by the door and the wipes over to the changing table in the far corner

Ethan and Bradley's room was painted a baby blue color and had a wooden Changing table in the far corner and 2 single beds on the far left wall both with sides so they wouldn't fall out but there were still cushions around the outside of the bed just in case on the other side the beds were pushed up against the wall Ethan had a Toy story quilt and pillow set while Bradley had a Lion King one Troy set Bradley under his covers after changing him into his pyjamas that were Blue and had Kiara and Kovu, Pride Rock, Zazu and all the characters on then Gabriella changed Ethan into his Toy story pyjamas and set him in bed turning on their night lights which where Woody from Toy Story and Simba from The Lion King they left the room to Lucille and Jack downstairs

"I'm going to stay tonight i want to get to know my boys' Troy said 'if that's okay Gabriella?"

"Its fine I can fold down the bed for you in the spare room or you can use the couch your choice" she said filing her nails

"I'll tell you later it is now 10:15pm are you going to call Kendall tell her were not going back?" Troy asked

"Oh God yeah, Bye Lucille, Jack have a safe trip home" Gabriella said closing the door and going back to the living room

"You do it while i sort out the spare room, or do you want the bed in my room and i'll take the spare room?" Gabriella asked

"I'll take the spare room" Troy mentions getting out his Cell calling Kendall

That night there was a thunder storm which caused Gabriella to run to the spare room with Bradley and Ethan trailing behind waking up Troy and the four of them going into Gabriella's queen sized bed 3 of them clinging onto Troy or Gabriella for comfort though Gabriella being scared herself clung onto Troy as well as Holding Bradley. They all fell asleep being in the comfort of that one person Troy

*next morning 8am*

"BRADLEY JAIDEN BOLTON GET BACK HERE NOW WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT MATCHES THEY'RE DANGEROUS HOW DID YOU GET THESE OUT OF THE MEDICINE CABINET IN THE BATHROOM?" Gabriella asked as she caught him and sat him in the high chair because he wouldn't stay still

"I Climbed" Bradley said as if it was normal

"You Climbed?!?! Bradley you could of fell and hurt yourself" Gabriella said passing him his cereal

"Ah... but i did not Mommy" Bradley said as he smiled sweetly

"Good boy don't do it again though okay?" Gabriella asked as she dried the dishes

"Okay Mommy" Bradley said and smiled when Gabriella passed him his drink of juice

"Where's Ethan gone?" Gabriella asked noticing the empty seat

"I don't like cheese" Bradley said out of nowhere

"ETHAN??" Gabriella shouted upstairs

"He's with me don't worry" Troy said coming downstairs with Ethan on his hip

"Ethan what have i told you about climbing stairs all alone?" Gabriella asked

"Nwot to gwo alone because i mwight hurt mwyself" Ethan said with his speech still coming

"Exactly" Gabriella said simply

"But Mommy he did not hurt himself" Bradley said as he overheard the conversation

**Sorry sorry sorry stupid college please review so i know your all still interested**


	4. Finally!

**Déjà Vu!**

**It's My Birthday Soon so i thought i'd write ya'll another chapter cause i'm nice lol and it hopefully makes up for thelong wait**

"_ETHAN??" Gabriella shouted upstairs_

"_He's with me don't worry" Troy said coming downstairs with Ethan on his hip_

"_Ethan what have i told you about climbing stairs all alone?" Gabriella asked_

"_Nwot to gwo alone because i mwight hurt mwyself" Ethan said with his speech still coming_

"_Exactly" Gabriella said simply_

"_But Mommy he did not hurt himself" Bradley said as he overheard the conversation_

"Your right Bradley" Gabriella said as she lifted him out of his high chair and set him down in the living room

"Ethan come and finish your cheerio's before you play" Gabriella said cleaning Bradley's things away

"I'm nwot hungry awnymore Mommy" Ethan said as he stepped into the Kitchen

"Okay then Ethan it's a while until Lunch though" Gabriella said leaving his cheerio's' on the table

"I Know mommy" Ethan said going back to his toys

"Okay Ethan" Gabriella said as she cleared away his cheerio's

*After Breakfast was cleared away*

"Hii Troy" Gabriella said sitting down next to him

"Hey Brie" Troy said kissing her cheek

"I am tired already and it is only 9am" Gabriella said as she leaned into Troy

"Go to sleep for a little bit" Troy said

"Hmmm... and leave you with these two terrors no way as soon as 9:30 comes they will be running rampage around this house" Gabriella said as she closed her eyes

"i'm sure i'll manage Brie they can't be that bad" Troy said not knowing how wrong he was

*9:30am*

"BRADLEY AND ETHAN DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT LIGHT SWITCH, I MEAN IT" Troy said as Bradley and Ethan were inching closer and closer to the socket with wet hands

"BRADLEY, ETHAN STOP RIGHT THERE" Gabriella said coming down the stairs rubbing her eyes

"Were Sorry Mommy" Bradley said with teary eyes

"Sorry doesn't mean anything to Troy at this moment he is your Daddy and when he says stop you stop now i want you to be good while i go to sleep for a little bit longer okay?" Gabriella asked the teary boys

"Yes Mommy" They answered simultaneously

"Good now go play, WITH your Toys" Gabriella said as she walked past Troy and back upstairs

*11Am*

Gabriella walked downstairs to silence, she looked in the Living room and she smiled at the sight

Troy was lying down asleep and on top of him where Bradley and Ethan also asleep, leaving them to sleep Gabriella entered the Kitchen and started cooking Bradley and Ethan's lunch as she heard Troy waking up, she saw him take Bradley and Ethan upstairs and come back down sliping his arms around her waist hugging her from behind

"Hey Beautiful" Troy said feeling really turned on by her pink silky pyjamas

"Hii Troy, what has made you so happy in 2 hours?" Gabriella asked

"Your sexy pink pyjamas" Troy said running his fingers along the waistband of the pyjamas bottoms

"Troy! You're distracting me from this recipe" Gabriella said as she spun around in his arms

"Good to know my technique is working" Troy said smiling

"Leave me alone please" Gabriella said practically begging

"You don't know how much i want to take you right her right now on this counter" Troy said as he was getting even more turned on

"Real---"Gabriella got cut off by Troy smashing his lips onto hers and she took no time in returning it with as much passion Troy lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried them up the stairs and into her bedroom and he lay her down on the queen size bed and he climbed on top of her not breaking the kiss once

It took no longer than a few minutes for each item of clothing to be discarded on the floor as heavy love making took place between the Two 21 year olds they were quiet enough as not to wake Bradley and Ethan from there evening nap

"Mmm...Troy i need to mmm make their mmm lunch" Gabriella moaned out as Troy still thrusted into her

Troy stopped and said "You really know how to kill a mood Brie"

"Sorry like i was enjoying it as well but they have their lunch at 12:15am every day" Gabriella said looking at the time

"Okay but were carrying on later" Troy said as he discarded the condom and put his clothes back on

"Definitely" Gabriella said while getting dressed

"Hmm... Brie i am going to go get a few pairs of clothes if that's okay with you that i can stay here for a few days yeah?" Troy asked

"Sure Troy" Gabriella said following him downstairs

*12:30pm*

Troy came back with a suitcase full of clothes and underwear and his shower things he also had one or two towels

"I'm back" Troy shouted through the house and he heard Ethan squeal from the Kitchen and walked there

"Hey Beautiful, Bradley, Ethan" Troy said kissing their foreheads then Gabriella's lips briefly

"Hi Daddy" Bradley and Ethan replied simultaneously

"Are you being good for Mommy?" Troy asked as he sat down on the opposite side of the Island with Gabriella and caressed the inside of her thigh going closer and closer to her already wet core

"Uh-huh after this we go to sweep" Ethan said smiling

"TROY stop" Gabriella said through clenched teeth as he inserted 4 fingers

"Sorry Brie but come on Ethan and Bradley look ready to drop and we can just leave them asleep and we can pick up where we left off i mean look" Troy said pointing down to the erection in his pants that was clearly visible

"I'll relieve you small man a little later now you can either help me take them up to bed or relieve yourself" Gabriella said standing up

"I'll let you do the relieving" Troy said picking up Bradley

Their activities carried on until half 3 when Gabriella knew she needed to wake up the boys otherwise they wouldn't go asleep till past 11pm.

**I think i have writers block i have pretty much no idea where this story is going tbh if anyone has any ideas on what should happen next please please please do just say it in a review or PM me on my profile **


	5. Shopping

Déjà Vu!

Great news guys I quit college so now i can update more often okay it is Thursday afternoon and I quit last Friday so why am I starting so late well our house is being painted and my room too so I have had to go out almost every day to get paint and bedroom furniture so yeah most stores are over an hour away so I have been out form like 10am till about 6pm and today and tomorrow are my two days off before Saturday when my room is getting done so unless I use my net book I won't update till Monday or Tuesday.

"_ETHAN?" Gabriella shouted upstairs_

"_He's with me don't worry" Troy said coming downstairs with Ethan on his hip_

"_Ethan what have i told you about climbing stairs all alone?" Gabriella asked_

"_Nwot to gwo alone because I mwight hurt mwyself" Ethan said with his speech still coming_

"_Exactly" Gabriella said simply_

"_But Mommy he did not hurt himself" Bradley said as he overheard the conversation_

"Yes Bradley he didn't we know" Gabriella said annoyed at his back talk

"Mommy can i play now i don't like cheese" Bradley said poking the chunk of cheese on his plate

"You normally eat it Bradley" Gabriella said taking the plate away

"i know mommy but that one tasted icky" Bradley said lifting his arms up to get out of the high chair

"right Bradley but Ethan ate all his?" Gabriella asked while lifting him up and putting him on the counter to wipe his face of crumbs

"Go play with Ethan while me and daddy talk okay?" Gabriella asked pulling Troy in from the living room

"hmm... okay then daddy promised to take us to the park so we get dressed after" Bradley said as he went over to the cars where Ethan was

"The park?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah, i thought it would be a good family outing" Troy said smiling as he kept his hand just above her waist

"They love it i think we will be there all day" Gabriella said marking out the shopping trip today

"What did you have in mind?" Troy asked

"well i was thinking going and buying them some more summer clothes they need more clothes" Gabriella said

"Well how about we go to the park until 1pm take them for ice cream and then shopping" Troy said

"Where does ice cream come into this" Gabriella asked

"It leads us away from the park so they look forward to ice cream in the mall" Troy said smiling

"good idea your better than me now i'll do Ethan dressed cause i need to do his diaper and check if he was cry and you do Bradley" Gabriella said lifting Ethan onto her hip

"Now Ethan what shall we wear today?" Gabriella asked before changing him

"Sworts(Shorts), the bwue(blue) top and bwue(blue) socks with my bwack(black) cwonverse(converse)" Ethan said

"what about your white converse?" Gabriella asked holding up the new pair never worn

"Oh yeah them mommy" Ethan said smartly

"Okay now let's check your diaper" Gabriella said

"Ethan, well done you were dry again all night shall we try none tonight Ethan?" Gabriella asked putting on his white boxers

"Yeah me can be like Bradley" Ethan said wanting to be like Bradley

"okay go take these clothes to daddy so he can dress Bradley" Gabriella said

"Okay where is he?" Ethan asked

"Oh wait he is downstairs i'll carry them down then you can take them okay?" Gabriella said lifting them off Ethan as they went down Gabriella holding Ethan's hand the whole way down

"Here you go Eth" Gabriella said handing them to a beaming Ethan picking up the other pair of Converse from the box by the door and picking up Ethan's to put his on

"Well Thank You Eth you look very smart today" Troy said admiring his Top that said Daddy's #1 Guy that came in a set of 3 which he was now able to wear

They both had on light brown combat kind of shorts, the blue top reading Daddy's #1 Guy, little blue socks and there brand new white converse.

*At The Park*

"We have an hour here so me and mommy are going to sit on this bench here and watch" Troy said wrapping his arm around Vanessa's waist as he led her over to the bench

"I am so tired" Gabriella said as soon as they sat down

"Why are you tired?" Troy asked

"Well that thunderstorm happened you, Eth and Brad fell asleep in the matter of seconds i got kicked in the stomach by Bradley Ethan somehow poked me in the eye twice and i couldn't face the window cause the lightning was so damn bright" Gabriella said resting her head on Troy's shoulder

"Well how about you go back home and rest and i'll take these two shopping" Troy said as he stroked her hair

"No, i'll be fine" Gabriella said getting some tablets out of her bag to relieve her headache she could feel starting

*In the mall*

It took 15 minutes for Troy to convince Ethan and Bradley that they were going to get ice cream in the Mall instead of getting it from the ice cream truck because Gabriella didn't want them spilling ice cream in the back of her BMW.

"So Eth what flavour ice cream do you want?" Troy asked

"Stwrawberry" Ethan smiled

"is that your favourite it's my favourite?" Troy asked

"Yeah and Mommy's but Bradley has choc chip" Ethan said grasping his ice cream cone

"Eth careful it's going to fall" Gabriella said before taking it of Ethan and licking one side so it wouldn't fall

*Clothes Shopping*

Gabriella bought 12 new t-shirts 6 for each of them new trousers some shorts and some where like Capri's she had sandals and a new pair of light blue converse for each of them they were in the last store now

"Ethan i know you're tired Bradley tried his clothes on please Ethan just put on this t-shirt" Gabriella said holding it up

Ethan gave in and they finally left and where on their way home Ethan & Bradley fell asleep on the way home and Troy was almost asleep in the passenger seat Gabriella got Ethan and Bradley out and into bed she also woke Troy up who went upstairs and fell asleep on her bed she went up put the clothes bags in her closet to sort out tomorrow and she two fell asleep next to Troy

*Next Morning*

"Ethan shall we go and wake up Daddy?" Gabriella asked her son since he was the only one awake

"Can i jump the bed?" Ethan asked

"You sure can Eth" Gabriella said lifting him onto the bed

Ethan jumped startling Troy awake and to fall out of the bed

"Sorry Daddy" Ethan said getting off and kissing Troy's head

"It's okay Eth" Troy said

"It was all Mommy's idea i tried to say No" Ethan replied smartly thinking of a way to get out of trouble

"Was It Eth?" Troy asked sitting up

"Yeah she is evil" Ethan said running out to his room

"Ethan's speech is so much better and he is quick at thinking up excuses" Troy said standing up and hugging Gabriella

"Reminds me of someone i know" Gabriella said

"Oh yeah do i know him?" Troy asked

"Yeah he is Tall, has dirty blonde hair and lovely blue eyes know him?" Gabriella asked

So guys know who Gabriella is describing? Haha sorry about it being out late but like i said i have quit college i am uploading this Friday night because i have totally forgot about it :s wish me luck for another god damn driving lesson tomorrow lol


	6. Ashlyn & Ashli

Deja Vu Chapter 6

Hey like i said here it is :D

Last Chapter:

_Ethan jumped startling Troy awake and to fall out of the bed_

"_Sorry Daddy" Ethan said getting off and kissing Troy's head_

"_It's okay Eth" Troy said_

"_It was all Mommy's idea i tried to say No" Ethan replied smartly thinking of a way to get out of trouble_

"_Was It Eth?" Troy asked sitting up_

"_Yeah she is evil" Ethan said running out to his room_

"_Ethan's speech is so much better and he is quick at thinking up excuses" Troy said standing up and hugging Gabriella_

"_Reminds me of someone i know" Gabriella said_

"_Oh yeah do i know him?" Troy asked_

"_Yeah he is Tall, has dirty blonde hair and lovely blue eyes know him?" Gabriella asked_

"Mommy me want to get dressed" Ethan shouted as Gabriella entered the room

"Come on then Ethan" Gabriella picked him up on to the changing table and noticed his boxers were still dry so she was going to keep him without diapers on he would have a accident once or twice Bradley sometimes still has accidents

"Ethan Guess What" Gabriella said as she put on a clean pair of boxers

"You were dry all night in your boxers so now we can let you go to bed without anything on and you'll be dry all through" Gabriela said and Ethan smiled huge

"Now, Bradley is waking up we can get him dressed and then Daddy might take us on a road trip to see Grandpa Jack okay?" Gabriella asked as Troy wrapped his arms around her waist after she set Ethan down

"Okay if you want to go i mean we don't have too" Troy said

"It's okay, i'm staying here and sleeping your taking them and i'll join you a little bit later" Gabriella said picking up Bradley

"Oh nice Brie real nice" Troy said knowing the 15 minute drive would be way much longer

"Take my car it has their car seats in, easily recognisable because it has their favourite blankets on the seat just read the corner stitching if not read the top one says Eth and the other says Brad but it is rather small to read" Gabriella said tossing her Keys to him

"Okay i just hope your car is a non-automatic because i can't drive good in them" Troy said

"You're in luck just be careful my brakes can be a bit sticky" Gabriella said reminding to fix them soon.

"DADDY We there yet?" Bradley asked for the millionth time

"Bradley, you ask one more time and i am going right back home we will be there when we get there" Troy said entering Whitsun Road where his mom and dad lived at number 34

"Right Bradley we are here" Troy said noticing Bradley get excited in his seat

"Come on jump out" Troy said opening the door to the Audi S5

"Me not jump Daddy" Ethan said holding his arms out

Troy picked up Ethan and watched carefully as Bradley jumped out and set Ethan down on the door step locking the car and ringing the doorbell

"Troy what a wonderful surprise, and wow Ethan, Bradley Hi" Lucille said as she closed the door behind them both

"Hello Grandma Lucy" Ethan and Bradley replied simultaneously

"You Trained them?" Lucille asked looking at her son

"Nope, Gabriella teaches them well i am guessing, where's dad?" Troy asked

"Out in the back as always" Lucille said going back to her brownie mixture

"Dad look who i have brought for a little quick match" Troy said with Ethan and Bradley standing proudly next to him decked out in LA Lakers Basketball jerseys and even a smart pair of basketball shoes

"Smart boys what number is on the back of their jerseys?" Jack asked

"It says number 14 and Bradley has Bradley and Ethan has Ethan but both have number 14" Troy said

"Your Favourite number" Lucille said leading in Gabriella

"Yeah, thats why they have it and i didn't want Bolton just incase i never found Troy" Gabriella said looking down

Troy went over to her and lifted up her chin, "Hey they can have Bolton if if they changed back to Montez because then there is proof they were my sons and hey you found me" Troy said

"Actually i found your dad i knew exactly where you lived but we went over this before" Gabriella said as she picked up Ethan who was hugging her legs

"all the same haha" Troy said as he kissed Ethan on the forehead then dropped a sweet kiss on Gabriella's cheek

"You all rested up?" Troy asked

"No, but i missed the house being loud with Ethan and Bradley running around" Gabriella said rubbing her temples again as she felt a headache coming on.

"Come on Gabi, you can sleep in my old room" Troy said carrying her up to his old basketball based room and he forgot about the picture he had of his little brother there, his little brother was 4 when he was killed while going to get his tennis racquet from the middle of the road which one of the older boys had thrown into the middle of the road he would ob been 7 now but he was killed on impact when a speeding car came and hit him head on Troy quickly turned down the photograph but Gabriella noticed what he turned down and made a note to look at it when he had left.

When Gabriella pretended to fall asleep Troy left and Gabriella got up and looked at the picture and gasped and at the younger looking Troy except for the green eyes they could of been twins when Troy was about 4 she knew exactly who it was Addy Bolton the youngest Surprise of the Bolton family including Troy his old sister and his twin younger sisters Addy was the second boy and the last boy to be born into the Bolton family but he was tragically killed, she knew why he turned it down and she returned that position on herself tried to fall asleep until she heard Bradley yell "Ha-ha Ashlyn Can't get me now"

"Bradley give me back my dolly" Ashlyn Bolton screamed and Gabriella heard a quieter voice say "Wait up Ashlyn" Which she noticed to be Ashli the last and only twins were born 13th January 2005

Gabriella rose of the bed went into the kitchen and said BRADLEY JAIDEN BOLTON You Leave Ashlyn and Ashli To play alone you play with Ethan and if you are allowed to play with Ashlyn and Ashli you play nicely" Gabriella said before taking the doll of Bradley and passing it to the teary Ashlyn, Ashlyn looked up with her blue shining eyes and smiled big "Thank You Gabsiella" Ashlyn smiled before hugging her tightly and with that Gabriella lifted the small girl up and hugged her tightly before setting her down and Ashlyn went off with Ashli

Ashlyn being the oldest was just that bit taller than Ashli they both had just below the shoulder length hair which was a really light brown colour Ashlyn had blue eyes while Ashli had green eyes they both had that amazing smile and that Bolton nose that Troy had too she looked out of her eyes over to Bradley almost about to cry and he held out his arms in Gabriella's direction and cried out "Mommy me sorry don't shouty me" Bradley cried out in gut wrenching sobs but still Gabriella went over to him on picked him up she took him into the room where she was supposed to be sleeping and lay down with him on the bed calming his tears down and she stroked his back and the hair out of his face.

Lucille entered the room as Bradley had just fallen asleep. "You okay now?" Lucille asked concerned at the way she acted before with Bradley, Ashlyn and Ashli

"Yeah I'm just always tired so Troy let me lie down in here and i heard the commotion of Ashlyn running after Bradley so i went to sort it out, and i shouted at Bradley so i came to calm him down" Gabriella explained though Lucille had seen it all

"Well as long as he is okay that's great Ashlyn would like to say a few words" Lucille said as the little girl came up behind her mom

The little girl went and climbed on Gabriella's lap, "Thank you so much for getting my new dolly back and for doing that you can name her anything you want oh and i wanted to do this" Ashlyn leaned up and kissed Gabriella's cheek as a thank you and whispered in her Ear Marry Troy and Gabriella giggled a bit, "How about we name this dolly Gabi, or Gabs or you can name is Ash or Lyn" Gabriella said choosing names that belong to her and Ashlyn

"Hmm.. i like Gabi" Ashlyn smiled proudly

"That's a great name" Gabriella smiled at the girl as Lucille watched at the interaction

"You want to be Gabi?" Ashlyn asked

"How about once Bradley here has woken up i'll come and play with you, i just need to watch him" Gabriella said graping the doll in her hand

"Okay i will be in my room Gabsiella" Ashlyn said leaving the room dragging Lucille with her.

**So super cute sorry for adding in a dead little brother and two 5 year old twins it just helps Troy and Gabriella connect with ther parenting skills and with twins for when Bradley and Ethan get older and also if they have any daughters. **

**Haha anyways r&r**


	7. Deep Sleeper!

Déjà Vu Chapter 7

Here It Is.. Hope it's not too late or early ha-ha.

Last Chapter:

_Lucille entered the room as Bradley had just fallen asleep. "You okay now?" Lucille asked concerned at the way she acted before with Bradley, Ashlyn and Ashli_

_"Yeah I'm just always tired so Troy let me lie down in here and i heard the commotion of Ashlyn running after Bradley so i went to sort it out, and i shouted at Bradley so i came to calm him down" Gabriella explained though Lucille had seen it all_

_"Well as long as he is okay that's great Ashlyn would like to say a few words" Lucille said as the little girl came up behind her mom_

_The little girl went and climbed on Gabriella's lap, "Thank you so much for getting my new dolly back and for doing that you can name her anything you want oh and i wanted to do this" Ashlyn leaned up and kissed Gabriella's cheek as a thank you and whispered in her Ear Marry Troy and Gabriella giggled a bit, "How about we name this dolly Gabi, or Gabs or you can name is Ash or Lyn" Gabriella said choosing names that belong to her and Ashlyn_

_"Hmm... i like Gabi" Ashlyn smiled proudly_

_"That's a great name" Gabriella smiled at the girl as Lucille watched at the interaction_

_"You want to be Gabi?" Ashlyn asked_

_"How about once Bradley here has woken up I'll come and play with you, i just need to watch him" Gabriella said grasping the doll in her hand_

_"Okay i will be in my room Gabsiella" Ashlyn said leaving the room dragging Lucille with her._

After Bradley had woken up 20 minutes later to Ethan crying from trapping his fingers in the back door Gabriella strapped his fingers together and he was fine after that, Troy came and took Bradley and Ethan off of her hands and Gabriella then went into Ashlyn's room and saw her sitting at her doll house smiling up at Gabriella as Gabriella held Gabi the doll proudly in her hands

"You came" Ashlyn exclaimed as she thought she wouldn't come

"Yeah, Ashlyn i promised" Gabriella said crouching down by the doll house wishing god she could get back up again from such a low position

"Well you took forever and forever is a long time for my age" Ashlyn said smiling at such a sentence that would come out of maybe a 7 year old or an 8 year old

"Ashlyn, how old are you exactly?" Gabriella asked

"I just turned 5" Ashlyn said holding up 5 fingers and then picking up her badge that was left on the floor that said 5 today on it

"Wow Ashlyn you're so big for a 5 year old" Gabriella exclaimed as Ashlyn sat down grasping two dolls in her hands

"My Mommy said me small for my age" Ashlyn said passing Gabriella a boy doll which had on a top saying David

"You are Ashlyn but i'm 21, and i am smaller than Troy and he is 21 aswell" Gabriella said trying to make Ashlyn understand it is okay

"Oh okay, you be Gabi and David they are in love like you and Troy" Ashlyn said smiling her big smile

"Can we call David, Troy then?" Gabriella asked

"Hmm... Okay then" Ashlyn said writing Troy on the washable shirt

After they play for over an hour Lucille called Ashlyn for a dinner but Ashlyn wouldn't move unless Gabriella came so Gabriella followed Ashlyn and she sat at the table with Ashlyn, Ashlyn, Bradley and Ethan and then it was time for Ashlyn's bath but Ashlyn screamed and protested that Gabriella should bathe her but Gabriella was washing Bradley and Ethan in the other bathroom so Ashlyn sat outside the bathroom door until she came out so Ashlyn could have Gabriella bathe her.

"Gabsiella you bathe me please?" Ashlyn asked as she saw the two fully dressed twin boys step out from behind her dressed in pyjamas grasping the favourite blankets

"Come on then Ashlyn i'll be with you just after i set Ethan and Bradley to bed i'll bath you then me and Troy have to leave it is getting late, but the time was only 6:15pm

After Gabriella set her boys to bed she confirmed with Lucille she would bathe Ashlyn and put her to bed by the time Ashlyn had made a big fuss about not getting her hair wet until right towards the end it was already 7pm 15 minutes until her bed time and Gabriella had to wash her and do her hair.

"Ashlyn stop being such a drama queen and let me wash you" Gabriella said as the little girl stood up shyly

"Gabsiella your nice when you wash me my mommy is rough she says it's because she is rushing" Ashlyn said and Gabriella looked a little shocked

"Does she always do it rough Ashlyn?" Gabriella asked concerned

"No, she only done it once before we was going to school, because i fell asleep too early the night later" Ashlyn said not knowing how to say the night before

"Oh that's okay Ashlyn, now can we do your hair?" Gabriella asked

"Yes, but can we use Troy's apple one?" Ashlyn asked and Gabriella had to stop herself from laughing knowing Troy used the apple shampoo

"How about we use my favourite strawberry one okay?" Gabriella asked spotting the bottle by the taps

"Okay, my hair can smell like yours" Ashlyn said as Gabriella wet her hair and added a small amount of the shampoo to her head and started massaging it into her head softly

After Ashlyn's bath, Ashlyn was ready to go to sleep since it was now 7:45pm because Ashlyn exclaimed she didn't have any time to play with her water toys, Gabriella loaded the sleeping toddlers into the car and setteled into the passenger seat and Troy started the car

"You tired?" Troy asked

"No, wide awake" Gabriella replied sarcastically she was absolutely shattered she knew Bradley and Ethan would be out till 10 the next morning so she knew she had a good nights sleep ahead of her,

At Home.

Troy set the two boys in their beds and Gabriella headed straight to bed too, though the time was only 8:06pm she changed out of her clothes into a pink short silk nightie which she knew turned Troy on but she wasn't in the mood tonight she just wanted to sleep, she was automatically asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow she was that tired, she was so tired she didn't hear the alarm go off at 10am or at 11am or even 1pm in the afternoon she finaly awoke at 7pm that evening feeling fresh and ready to face the day, or the rest of that night Ethan and Bradley were due to go asleep in about 15 minutes because that was their usual time just yesterday they had be playing basketball and they were tired.

Gabriella finally desended the stairs and smiled at the sight she saw...

**Well it is 1:42am and i remembed i started this at 1:05am that is record breaking time i can't wait to write the next one if you read she's back next one out for that one very shortly**


	8. Cinema

**Deja Vu Chapter 8**

**Hi Guys Haha i nearly almost worte she's back before this :o  
i forgot all about this until i saw Chapter 7 in my recently saved folder =)  
Thank God Huh =]**

**Last Chapter**

_At Home._

_Troy set the two boys in their beds and Gabriella headed straight to bed too, though the time was only 8:06pm she changed out of her clothes into a pink short silk night dress which she knew turned Troy on but she wasn't in the mood tonight she just wanted to sleep, she was automatically asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow she was that tired, she was so tired she didn't hear the alarm go off at 10am or at 11am or even 1pm in the afternoon she finally awoke at 7pm that evening feeling fresh and ready to face the day, or the rest of that night Ethan and Bradley were due to go asleep in about 15 minutes because that was their usual time just yesterday they had be playing basketball and they were tired._

_Gabriella finally descended the stairs and smiled at the sight she saw..._

She saw her 3 boys sleeping there Troy was lying down on the couch with Bradley and Ethan lying on top of him all 3 where asleep and they all had the steady breathing Gabriella had to stop herself from awing because she knew Bradley got his light sleepiness from her, she went over a nudged Troy's shoulder knowing she needed to wake him up so he could take one of the toddlers to bed she lifted Bradley carefully so he wouldn't wake up and took him to bed with Troy following with Ethan.

"How long were you and the boys asleep for?" Gabriella asked while they were hugging each other on the couch

"to be honest, i don't actually know" Troy said smiling

"Well don't you remember looking at the clock?" Gabriella asked

"It was about 4 because i was going to make their dinner" Troy said

"They haven't eaten?" Gabriella asked

"They had lunch at 3" Troy said

"Why so late?" Gabriella asked

"They got dirty so i had to give them a bath" Troy said avoiding how they got dirty

"How?" Gabriella asked knowing he was trying to avoid it

"Well we were playing basketball and it landed in the corner by the lavender plant and we know it is a little downhill there Bradley ran to get it and as he leant forward Ethan thought it would be funny to push Bradley and as he pushed him he fell too." Troy said looking down guilty

"Oh my god that must of been funny" Gabriella said imagining that

"Hmm... Bradley was covered completely in mud Ethan was covered from his arms down his head landed on Bradleys' legs" Troy said standing up

"I expect my bathroom is covered in mud then?" Gabriella asked

"Nope i cleaned it and i washed the clothes as well 8 times" Troy said pointing the now clean and dry clothes in the clean pile

"Wow when you make a mess you clean it up well" Gabriella said hugging him tightly

"Yeah, you coming to bed now?" Troy asked

"Yeah come on" Gabriella said turning off the TV and grabbing the blanket off the couch

*The Next Morning 11am*

Gabriella awoke to find the sleeping Troy next to her, she walked into the kitchen and started the kettle for her morning cup of coffee.

"Mommy" Bradley shouted from upstairs and Gabriella leapt out of her seat and ran upstairs

"Bradley, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked her son to see him in bed crying

"Me had an accident" Bradley said and Gabriella lifted him out of bed and set him down as she stripped off his bed sheets.

"It's Ok Bradley only a little accident go wait for me in the bathroom so we can wash you down otherwise you'll be all smelly" Gabriella said leaving the clothes in a pile and getting clothes out for Bradley

"Okay Mommy" Bradley said leaving the room

Gabriella grabbed a pair of brown shorts, a white t-shirt that had Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu and  
Troy got Ethan dressed in the same except his t-shirt was White with Woody on it

"So what are we doing today Eth?" Gabriella asked as they got out the car

"We go see Toy Story 3" Ethan said happy to see the film

"I don't want to go" Bradley replied annoyed he didn't like Toy Story

"Bradley i promised we would go and buy you all the Lion King Movies on Blu Ray after and you can watch it tonight" Gabriella said picking up the sad toddler

"But Mommy you're not fair" Bradley said as they walked towards the ticket desk

"Bradley stop whining otherwise i will leave Troy here with Ethan and I'll take you to Lucille's and you will not get you Lion King blu-rays" Gabriella said as she put him down and went to order the tickets

"2 Adults and 2 Children for Toy Story 3" Gabriella said

"How old are they?" The women asked

"2 and ¾" Gabriella replied

"They go free until they are 3 years old" The women said as she passed the toddler tickets that didn't need paying for

"Okay Bradley has salted popcorn and Ethan has sweet popcorn" Gabriella told Troy as she needed the toilet

While the commercials where on Gabriella entered Screen 1 and found the 3 of them 2nd row from the front, she sat next to Troy who had Bradley on one side of him then an empty seat where i sat and then Ethan, i lifted up the arm rest and settled into Troy's open arms while the film started.

*After The Film*

Bradley had fallen asleep in it, and eaten all of the small popcorn so Gabriella had to carry him out Ethan wanted to go and see it again.

"Mommy look Woody dolls" Ethan exclaimed

"They have Simba from the Lion King Too" Gabriella said surprised

"i'll buy them" Troy said holding Ethan's hand over to the man behind the stand

"Can we have Woody and Simba please" Troy asked

"$6 please" The man said putting them into two bags and passing them to Troy who passed Woody to Ethan and kept hold of the bag so Ethan couldn't get it

Troy passed the man the money and they walked away.

Bradley slowly woke up and saw a Simba teddy sitting in his lap and he suddenly screamed out Thank You Mommy & Daddy through the whole car startling Gabriella who was driving good job it was red light

"Bradley we are going to get the blu-rays now okay?" Gabriella asked hoping he would be happy enough with the teddy

"Okay" Bradley replied not really paying attention

After Troy bought the blu-rays and handed them to an ungrateful Bradley and he didn't say thank you just sat there in his seat counting the hairs on Simba's mane

"Bradley!" Gabriella said startling the poor boy

"Yeah, Mommy?" Bradley asked curious

"Thank your daddy" Gabriella said

"Thank You Daddy for buying me the Lion King films" Bradley said

**Guys i have to end it there because i spilt coca-cola on my keyboard and my space bar is messed up sorry if there are huge space i can't help it urgh my dad is gonna freak anways r&r.**


	9. Holiday?

**Déjà Vu Chapter 9 – Holiday?**

**Hey this is just because before I go to Belfast on Friday Morning and then to Spain Sunday Morning, if I get internet connection I will have a lil AUTHORS NOTE explaining everything good thing I do his today because my stupid neighbours are hosting a street party but Me, My Mom and Dad aren't going it is Pathetic but my brother is just to play with his mates who live in the street but the UK has unpredictable weather, after a warm week it rains today ha-ha. Utter Fail**

**Anyways Enjoy! She's Back WILL be updated by my friend before I go to Spain also Life after Naked Friday. **

_**Last Chapter 8 - Cinema**_

_Bradley slowly woke up and saw a Simba teddy sitting in his lap and he suddenly screamed out Thank You Mommy & Daddy through the whole car startling Gabriella who was driving good job it was red light_

_"Bradley we are going to get the blu-rays now okay?" Gabriella asked hoping he would be happy enough with the teddy_

_"Okay" Bradley replied not really paying attention_

_After Troy bought the blu-rays and handed them to an ungrateful Bradley and he didn't say thank you just sat there in his seat counting the hairs on Simba's mane_

_"Bradley!" Gabriella said startling the poor boy_

_"Yeah, Mommy?" Bradley asked curious_

_"Thank your daddy" Gabriella said_

_"Thank You Daddy for buying me the Lion King films" Bradley said_

*At Home*

"Bradley you'll need clean pyjamas so go pick a pair out for after your bath, Ethan yours were clean on last night so you can wear them one more time before they need washing" Gabriella said as she helped both boys up the stairs.

"But mommy me want to wear Woody and Jessie ones not Cars" Ethan said as he held up his favourite pyjamas

"Ethan, you make the most washing out of everyone in this house" Gabriella said grasping the perfectly clean Cars pyjamas off the floor and threw them into the hamper in the corner.

*With Troy*

Troy was looking through the internet site as he found the perfect thing he was looking for, Troy was looking for a quiet Get-a-way home and he found the perfect one in was located behind trees and bushes which were a 3 minute walk from Molokai beach he also noticed on the small island there was a small town and also it was home to the isolated Kalaupapa National Historical Park.

He quickly reserved it for buying and favourite the page just as Gabriella came down the stairs holding Bradley who was crying with a guilty looking Ethan behind her.

"What happened?" Troy asked taking the crying Bradley into his arms

"I left them for 2 seconds while I got a towel for Ethan next thing I came into the bathroom to notice Bradley with a cut lip and Ethan holding your razor, Gabriella said getting a cool wet cloth to put on Bradleys lip as Troy held him, Bradley screamed out in pain as the cool water hit the cut but quickly relaxed as he felt it soothing. Gabriella dried it softly and added a band-aid to it as it was at the side of his mouth, not actually anywhere in his mouth.

"I Guess I'll start shaving in the en-suite" Troy said as he knew leaving his razor there would be hazardous in years to come

"Right Bradley luckily you were washing let's take you up and get you dressed Ethan, I want you to go with Daddy back in that bath" Gabriella as he didn't move just looked up sadly

"Come on buddy" Troy said as Ethan started sobbing into Troy's legs

"I-I'm S-Sorry D-Daddy B-Bradley S-Splashed M-Me" Ethan said in-between sobs

"Come on Eth, its okay Bradley isn't hurt badly, but Eth it was wrong" Troy said picking up the sobbing toddler

"I K-know but h-he got m-me wet" Ethan said calming down

"But Eth you were in the bath already so you were wet" Troy said

"But Mommy washed my hair and dried then Bradley wet it again" Eth said gesturing to his almost dry hair

"Okay Eth come on let's get you washed" Troy said placing Ethan in the bath tub

*After Ethan had gone to bed*

"So I have arranged something but don't freak at the price okay" Troy said as he got out his laptop

"First tell me the price before I find out what you spent it on" Gabriella said knowing she would freak

"$30,550" Troy said closing his eyes hoping for Gabriella to start a psycho, but opened them when he heard nothing, till he noticed Gabriella going bright red from anger

"Gabi breathe I haven't bought it...Yet" Troy said smiling as her face settled

"Troy! We don't have that much money" Gabriella said moving to sit on his lap as he set his laptop down

"Are you sure?" Troy said

"Yes! We only have my bank account which has just over $10,000 in it and we need that for a new house after we move from here, when our family grows" Gabriella said smiling at the thought of a small little girl with the dirty blonde locks and piercing blue eyes

"Gabi, you have forgotten about my bank account" Troy said smiling

"How much do you have?" Gabriella asked

"Over $50,000 I won the lottery rollover 2 years ago" Troy said passing his American Ex card to Gabriella.

"Sweet, buy it, Wait what is it?" Gabriella asked

"A vacation home, it's called Rushmore Place on the beautiful beach of Molokai and the Island Molokai is only 8 miles on boat to Maui" Troy said

"Oh I remember Maui" Gabriella said

_Flashback_

"_Wow Mom Maui is so nice I love the beach" 17 Year old Gabriella said_

"_Yes it is you going to explore?" Maria asked her only Daughter_

"_Yeah, Bye Mom" Gabriella said trekking down the beach looking at the sand before she bumped into a large rock, or so she thought_

"_Oh My, I'm so sorry I am always clumsy" Gabriella said helping the boy up_

"_Gabriella?" Troy said noticing his friend from school_

"_I Thought I wouldn't see you until a reunion in about 10 years" Gabriella said_

"_Ha-ha Gabs" Troy said_

"_I thought you were going to Molokai?" Gabriella said confused_

"_Yeah my Mom wanted to see Maui and Molokai is only 8 miles away by boat" Troy said pointing to the orange and blue boat tied to a wooden pole_

"_Oh, I see" Gabriella said before running away remembering what happened 2 nights earlier what she didn't know was she was bearing his children his TWINS_

"After I arrived home I found out I was pregnant with Ethan & Bradley" Gabriella said hugging Troy closely

"And they are the best ever children I know" Troy said kissing Gabriella lovingly

"I'm going to bed now I am so tired" Gabriella said smiling and Troy before she got off him and headed upstairs.

**Like It? Hate It? R&R Thank You and they will go to Molokai on a holiday soon **


	10. Virus

**Déjà Vu Chapter 10 – Virus**

**I am back and updating really late but I am bored and have a little inspiration right now.**

_**Last chapter:**_

"_After I arrived home I found out I was pregnant with Ethan & Bradley" Gabriella said hugging Troy closely_

"_And they are the best ever children I know" Troy said kissing Gabriella lovingly_

"_I'm going to bed now I am so tired" Gabriella said smiling and Troy before she got off him and headed upstairs._

*Next Morning* 8AM

"Mommy, Ethan be icky all over the bed and floor" Bradley said tapping his Mom on the head

"Bradley I'm coming okay" Gabriella said sitting up and nudging Troy

"Troy, Ethan has been sick come on" Gabriella said walking into the boy's bedroom and scooping up the hysterical Ethan and directing the half asleep Troy to strip the bed of sheets.

"Ethan come on drink some water see if you can keep that down" Gabriella said holding the cup in front of him

"My stomach hurts" Bradley said looking a bit green

"Bradley Bathroom now" Gabriella instructed before he could take one step he threw up on the kitchen floor then started crying

Gabriella scooped him up sat him on the counter and poured him some water which he drank happily and Ethan followed.

"Not Again' Troy said as he came down seeing the puke on the floor 'there is a slight stain on their bedroom carpet but will fade in about a month" he said getting out the mop bucket and disinfectant.

Troy cleaned up as Gabriella searched for the thermometer and stuck in under Ethan's armpit and read the temperature when it beeped "37.5 degrees Celsius your fine Bradley shirt off" Gabriella instructed now seated on the couch as Ethan went over to the smaller couch got under the blanket and lay there watching playhouse Disney

Gabriella checked Bradley's temperature and his was 38 degrees Celsius so she would keep checking his as he lay down he almost fell asleep instantly

Troy sat down next to Gabriella wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder no words were exchanged they just sat there in each other's embrace until the phone rang that's when Gabriella noticed it was 10am she was supposed to be in work an hour ago.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered

"Where are you?" Jessica Jackson asked down the phone

Jessica Jackson, Gabriella's Boss Jessica was a small 5ft had shoulder length Black Hair that always looked perfect not one hair out of place she always wore a blouse that accented her Azure eyes and had on a suit that was a brown/beige colour the skirt had a one pleat and stopped above her knees, she also wore a dark brown pair of boots and brown stockings she looked perfect every day, she was not married nor did she have children she was an only child too so she was used to everything being about her.

"I'm Sorry Ethan and Bradley are both ill I was going to call but I lost track of time I'm sorry can you give me the day off?" Gabriella asked hopefully

"Your back tomorrow" Jessica said angrily and hung up

Gabriella hung up stunned she knew Jessica got angry but not that easily

"Who was that?" Troy asked

"My Boss Jessica" Gabriella said as she ran her fingers through her bed head hair

"Are you in or off for the day?" Troy asked

"I am back in tomorrow, so I am trusting you with the Boys they should be a little better tomorrow I need to get some groceries from the store so look after them in about 30 minutes check Bradleys temperature again and get Ethan a cup of fruit juice" Gabriella said as she got her bag, phone and keys

"Have fun shopping" Troy said jokingly

"I will I won't be long" Gabriella said going out the door locking it behind her.

As Gabriella started her car se turned on the radio and California Gurls by Katy Perry was on and Gabriella hummed along as she drove to the store.

Gabriella picked up the essential grocery items including some child medicine and cooling pads for Bradley's temperature after she paid she set of on her way listening to Dynamite by Taio Cruz, Gabriella sang along to the chorus

"I want to celebrate and live my life, saying Ay-o Baby let's go, cause we go rock this club, we go go all night, we go light it up like it's dynamite" Gabriella sang along not noticing the red light or the car coming fast from her right side, the last thing she felt was the blood dripping down her face before it went black.

With Troy

*Doorbell rings*

"Brie you have key, it's your house" Troy said opening the door but not seeing Gabriella standing there, but two tall policemen

"Sir, May we come it we have some news to report" Mr Davies one of the police man said

"Sure" Troy moved aside and led them in picking the sleeping Ethan up and moving him to the other couch

"Well we have to report that Miss Montez is in hospital in critical condition after she ran a red light and a car speeding 20mph over the speed limit of 40mph hit her the driver who hit her died on impact as he wasn't wearing a seatbelt his Child is in a coma and your partner is in critical condition" Mr Bond said

"Which Hospital?" Troy asked almost speechless

"St Francis Memorial, down on 3rd street" Mr Bond replied before following his colleague out the door

"Bradley put your top back on and grab your socks and shoes by the door" Troy said as he grabbed the sleeping Ethan and slipping on a pair of socks and grabbing the shoes and putting them in the car while strapping Ethan in with his favourite blanket wrapped around him while Bradley held his blanket as he grasped his Simba teddy.

Troy pulled up to the hospital 20 minutes later got out the double pushchair and strapped the now two sleeping children in wrapping them in their blanket and putting their shoes in the basket underneath.

"Miss Montez" Troy said as he approached reception

"Relation?" the young receptionist asked

" Boyfriend and father of her children" Troy replied trying to not sound sad

"Ah Troy Bolton room 43" The receptionist answered

Troy pushed the pushchair quickly as he made his way down to room 43 and he pushed the door open and saw...

**What does he see? I'll update this every Friday night from when I start college**

**So R&R guys and if I get 5 or more reviews I'll have the next chapter out tomorrow same time okay?**


	11. Critical Condition

**Déjà Vu Chapter 11 – Critical Condition**

**So I got my five reviews but a little later than expected so I have to start this late I was thinking of involving my readers so if you review saying what you would like to see like.  
Troy spending more time with the boys  
Gabriella getting pregnant again  
Troy proposing to Gabriella  
a old boy/girlfriend come back trying to ruin there relationship  
so review any of those or your ideas on the fact that Gabriella survives maybe you'd like to see that Gabriella surviving.**

**Last Chapter:**

"_Miss Montez" Troy said as he approached reception_

"_Relation?" the young receptionist asked_

"_Boyfriend and father of her children" Troy replied trying to not sound sad_

"_Ah Troy Bolton room 43" The receptionist answered_

_Troy pushed the pushchair quickly as he made his way down to room 43 and he pushed the door open and saw..._

He saw Gabriella's frail body lying there she was pale totally different from her usual tanned face she had bruises and cuts all over her face but Troy thought she was still beautiful she had a bandage down her right arm and a cast from her elbow down, it was obviously broken she saw the bag of groceries down by the side of the bed and got out the contents, a bag of carrots, 2 tins of Alphabetti, 2 bottles of juice, a bottle of child medicine and the packet of cooling pads obviously for Bradley though his temperature had gone down.

"Oh God Gabi, why did you run a red light, singing along to the radio again I guess" Troy stated rather than asking

Troy grasped Gabriella's limp hand but felt a slight squeeze so he knew Gabriella heard him.

"Brie, you need to wake up come on, I'll sing you a song how about that one you bought the other night 'We'll Be a Dream' with the girl from Disney Channel in it by We The Kings and Demi Lovato" Troy asked and he felt that slight squeeze taking it as a yes.

"Do you remember the nights  
we'd stay up just laughing  
smiling for hours  
at anything  
Remember the nights  
we drove around crazy in love?' Troy stopped as he felt the slight squeeze before carrying on,

'When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream" Troy finished just before a nurse came into the room checking the IV in Gabriella's arm writing it down on a check board and left without uttering one word.

"Daddy!" Bradley exclaimed trying to get out of the stroller

"Calm down Bradley let me undo it" Troy said as Bradley shook the stroller

Troy let Bradley out who immediately climbed up on the bed lay on his mother's stomach and cried, Bradley being the oldest had this strong connection towards his mother whenever she cried he would feel sadness and always try and comfort her so right now he knew what was basically happening so he dealt with it the best he could, by crying.

"Bradley, come on why you so upset?" Troy asked

"Mommy is hurt so I am too" Bradley said hugging his mother tightly

"She will be okay Bradley she is just really tired right now" Troy said as best as he could

"I know mommy gets tired easily alot" Bradley said and setting something off in Troy's brain

"How long has she been feeling sleepy for?" Troy asked surprised at how he hadn't noticed it

"about 2 weeks she told me not to tell you something because it is a secret" Bradley said

"What was it?" Troy asked really curious

"I Can't remember something like Pengnent (pregnant) I think" Bradley said

"Thank You Bradley" Troy said as he pressed the nurse button to alert someone

"Hello, may I help you?" A nurse asked

"Hmm.. Yes my partner Gabriella Montez was recently in a car crash and our son has mentioned something about her being pregnant could you find out if it was true and if she lost the baby or not?" Troy asked Hopefully

"Sure, will you be here in about 10 minutes just I have another patient" the nurse asked

"Sure, That's fine" Troy said unbuckling a now awake Ethan from the pushchair

*10 minutes later*

"Hey, I have the results, You Partner Was in fact Pregnant and still is she is 3 weeks along she got hit from the right side so there was no impact on her stomach and the car didn't get anywhere near Gabriella also he instinctively put her arms around it guarding her child as the car first hit" The nurse replied reading of Gabriella's board

"Thank You" Troy answered and went over to Gabriella and laid a warm hand over her stomach at where his son or daughter was now growing

"Tr-Troy" Gabriella managed out is a quiet whisper

"Gabs" Troy replied in shock

"W-What Happened?" Gabriella managed out

"You were in a car crash but your okay sweetie" Troy said stroking her hair

"Oh Good, I have something to tell you" Gabriella said resting a hand on her stomach

"I know your pregnant Bradley told me he thought you were dying so he told me the secret" Troy said smiling over at the sleeping boys he placed back in the stroller

"Remind me to never tell him anything" Gabriella said and then suddenly had a question to ask "Did it survive the crash?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah it did I hope it's a girl so she can be Daddy's girl" Troy said

"I Don't think that is hard to do" Gabriella said

"God even with all those cuts and bruises your still your gorgeous self" Troy said

"Right Miss Montez Aged 21 Mother too Bradley and Ethan Bolton Father Unknown, Car Crash earlier today broken right arm and bruised face keep in for 2 weeks under observation, unless otherwise check baby is developing correctly once woken up" Nurse said without even looking over the board noticing Gabriella awake or Troy there

"Excuse me" Troy said

"Oh Hi" The Nurse said

"She's Awake, and um I'm the father I am Troy Bolton the father too Bradley & Ethan" Troy said gesturing over to the sleeping boys in the twin stroller

"Oh Cute Thank You" The nurse said leaving

"They put you as unknown because you weren't present at the birth" Gabriella said

"I see" Troy said

Suddenly a loud beeping echoed though the room and Gabriella had her eyes closed doctors came in rushing about ordering Troy, Bradley and Ethan Out.

**Well here it is as promised okay a day late but I have been busy like getting ready for college induction and stuff so yeah I stayed up till half 2 doing this and I have to get up at 7 and I am not goin to bed yet cause I need to upload this to fanfic so gimme 5 reviews and the next one will be out Friday so yeah also vote on what YOU want to see, should Gabriella keep this baby, if she is still alive after this loud beeping.**


	12. Flat Lined

**Déjà Vu Chapter 12 – Flat Lined**

**So I got 6 reviews on last chapter okay that may not be huge news but it is too me since I asked for 5 and I got six so thank you guys for reading.**

**One special shout out to kellyharper for urging me to go to bed past 3am when I would of probably been awake longer haha.**

**I went past 3am and I was up at 7am I came home about 11am and fell asleep on the downstairs couch until 6pm I woke up to California Gurls on the television.**

Last Chapter:

_Suddenly a loud beeping echoed though the room and Gabriella had her eyes closed doctors came in rushing about ordering Troy, Bradley and Ethan Out._

After Troy tried looking through the window but seeing nothing he slumped down in the seat outside, and pulled up Bradley who was tried to climb up Troy's leg.

"I'm Sleepy" Bradley says nestling into Troy's chest and fell asleep Troy half smiled down at his son asleep on his chest and held him closer to his body letting his tears fall into the boys dirty blonde locks he had heart the familiar beeping far to often.

First time he heard it he was 6 and his youngest brother Aiden was just 3 at the time, he got hit by a car while playing it the front yard he went to collect his ball and he got hit he was in a coma and while Troy and his family were visiting his heart monitor sent that beeping and he flat lined they couldn't revive his brother.

Second time was 5 years ago his Great Grandmother was fairly ill and one day just as he was coming to visit her he heard it just before he opened the door and he knew it so he ran away he ran as fast as he could and this is the first time since then he has been to a hospital and had a fright like this.

"Mr Bolton" The doctor said pulling Troy out of his thoughts

"Yes!" Troy exclaimed

"Your wife is stable she flat lined we don't know how or why it happened but we have no taken her off that heart monitor we think it maybe faulty" The doctor saying gesturing to the two doctors bringing it out

"You can go in a see her she is awake as well" the doctor said before leaving Troy to do as he pleases

Troy stood up adjusting Bradley and directing the twin stroller through the door.

"Hi Baby!" Troy greeted

"Hi" Gabriella replied blankly and held her arms out towards the now awake Bradley

"Mommy" Bradley exclaimed and struggled in Troy's grasp

"Wait a minute Bradley" Troy said setting the boy on the bed

"Mommy how is my sister?" Bradley asked touching her stomach

"She is fine Bradley but what if it is another brother?" Gabriella asked

"if it is will I get a sister soon?" Bradley asked

"You really want a sister huh?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah me want to be the big brother that she little girl looks up to and when she brings friends round me and Ethan can be eww cause girls have cooties" Bradley replied cutely

"If it is a girl you and Ethan will have to be nice to her" Gabriella said smiling over at Troy tickling Ethan in the stroller

"I know we be good big brothers" Bradley said as he went over to Ethan as Troy stood up and walked over to Gabriella

"How you feeling?" Troy asked as he ran his fingers along the cut down the side of her face

"I'm actually feeling great" Gabriella replied

"I have a name for a girl already but I want you to pick her first name" Troy said

"What is it I was going to called a girl either Ella or Caitlyn" Gabriella said

"Well my middle name is Grace I have always liked it" Troy said

"Ella Grace or Caitlyn Grace?" Gabriella asked

"Caitlyn Ella Grace" Troy said

"That goes perfectly" Gabriella said smiling placing her hand over her stomach

"What about Boys?" Troy asked

"Pick a first name" Gabriella said

"Alexander" Troy replied without hesitation

"Wow that was quick hmm Alexander Caleb?" Gabriella asked

"I Love it" Troy replied kissing Gabriella's lips and resting a warm hand over her stomach as he stroked her hair

"Mr Bolton, Visiting Hours are over in 10 minutes" A Nurse Said checking Gabriella's IV

" Okay, any idea on when I can take Gabriella home?" Troy said kissing her cheek as a soft goodbye before turning his attention to the nurse

"Check at the sign out desk we have a sheet there for estimated day of each patient for the next seven days" The Nurse said

"Okay, Thank You" Troy said as he softly kissed Gabriella again making sure the two toddlers had said goodbye and he waved and left the room.

Troy checked the sign out sheet and noticed Gabriella could be signed out in 3 days making that Monday check out time was between 9am and 6pm he would come about 10am making sure he had enough time to get Ethan and Bradley awake and dressed.

*Later That Night*

"Daddy I want chicken dippers and fries" Ethan said looking at the food choices in front of him

"Okay Eth, Bradley same?" Troy asked as Bradley simply nodded and ran off to the play room with Ethan following closely behind

Troy set the cooker for 20 minutes at that point the fries would be half done and he could put in the chicken.

Troy went into the living room and sat down and switched on a news channel as he cleaned up a few toys lying around.

'The Person from the crash together on 12th street has been confirmed as Ben Jackson his son Jake Jackson is in the NICU in Critical Condition, the women who ran I red light has been confirmed as a Miss Gabriella Montez she was in critical condition but has recovered like a miracle today after having visitors a tall male with two young children, the children are Gabriella's twin sons but the male is still unconfirmed. The male has be advised to visit Jake Jackson in the NICU for sentimental reason.' The news reader read out as numerous pictures appeared on screen.

*The Next Day*

Troy, Bradley and Ethan arrived at the hospital and 11am to vist Gabriella Troy signed in and headed towards her room and he stopped as he saw the room cleared and empty he suddenly thought the worst as he saw her sitting in the out patients waiting room and walked over to her.

**I was gonna leave a cliffy but couldn't think of one I think this chapter sucked but yeah, err... I have those back pains again by my kidneys could be another water infection hopefully it is and nothing worse or it is just nothing and will pass overnight. Anyways is it 3:24am this Friday Morning I will go to bed once this is uploaded to fanfiction maybe you guys can gimme 7 reviews for an update Saturday Night – Sunday Morning :D**


	13. New Room

**Déjà Vu – Chapter 13**

**Hey guys sorry about this late but I did indeed have a water infection according to the doctor and I did only start getting an easing in the pain this past Sunday night when I started to write Alone. It is 2:10am Tuesday Morning I finally got a good nights sleep last night without waking up at 3am with pains after going asleep at 11pm then waking up at 3 to put a heat pack on to wake up at 9am luckily though my pain is now gone :D  
Today I was in a weird mood and I got all my DVD's and watched all of the High School Musicals all after each other and I cried and Gotta Go My Own Way so much I had to pause it to dry my tears I don't know what came over me but it was a weird day for me haha so if these chapters make no sense I apologise in advance.**

**Last Chapter:**

_*The Next Day*_

_Troy, Bradley and Ethan arrived at the hospital and 11am to visit Gabriella Troy signed in and headed towards her room and he stopped as he saw the room cleared and empty he suddenly thought the worst as he saw her sitting in the out patients waiting room and walked over to her._

"Troy I can go home today, but we have to go and visit Jake I feel as though we need to" Gabriella said as she walked over to them and picked up Ethan who held his arms up

"Gabriella are you sure your allowed home today you look very pale" Troy running his hand as a caress over her face

"Yes, the nurses said they cleared out my room too" Gabriella said gesturing to her bags

"You're not due out until Monday which it's Friday Today" Troy said pointing towards to calendar in the corner

"I'm not stupid Troy your acting as if you don't want me home" Gabriella said

Half of that was true because the house was a complete mess he was meaning to clean it at the weekend but he knew if Gabriella came home today she would yell at him and all he wanted was for her to relax, especially being pregnant.

"Miss Montez your new room is ready now" The Nurse said coming into the out patients room

"I thought I could go home" Gabriella said as Troy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding

"Miss Montez were moving you up into the other ward because you're getting better we needed your room just in case someone who was more ill came in, you can go home after 9am Monday Morning" The nurse said as Gabriella silently groaned to herself

"Come on Brie, you want to get better right?" Troy said lifting up her bags

"I want to get out of this hospital is what I want I want to be at home with my 3 favourite boys and to just rest and get through the next 7 months of this pregnancy" Gabriella said resting her free hand over her stomach which was starting to get a little rounder

"I know Briella and that can start Monday I promise I'll be here with Bradley and Ethan at 10am, 9:30am if you want" Troy said smiling at the got into the elevator

"Okay Troy, but I hope this is a private room I don't sleep good with people watching me" Gabriella said blushing red

"I Watch you all the time you're like an Angel when you sleep so precious" Troy said smiling at the memory

"Really?" Gabriella asked shocked

"Yeah and I can't wait to have our daughter to have your features and sleep like a angel too" Troy said caressing her knuckles as he held her hand as Bradley and Ethan where trailing behind them now

"Troy, our daughter is going to have your lovely Blue eyes and your dirty blonde hair and all you features she will be such a daddy's girl" Gabriella said pecking his cheek

"How do you know I think she will have you lovely brown eyes, you lovely brown locks and you beautiful features and still be a daddy's girl and I can say, my two favourite girls" Troy said smiling as the nurse showed them to the private room

"Ah so she looks like me but is a daddy's girl? That sounds perfect" Gabriella said smiling as she got under the covers in the hospital bed

"Oh look Brie a menu" Troy said his face getting more disgusted as he continued down the list

"That bad?" Gabriella asked

"For dinner it's either Liver and onion soup or Liver and Heart Soup" Troy said his face looking particularly green

"Umm... I'll go down the star bucks they may have sandwiches there or something more appetizing what about Breakfast?" Gabriella asked as he turned over

"Hmm... Toast and Butter or Jam, Porridge or Oaty Cereal" Troy said smiling at a more nicer choice

"And drinks?" Gabriella asked wondering about her drink for later

"Well tonight it is either Water, Tea, Coffee or a choice of fruit juice and Tomorrow it is the same" Troy said noticing it says 'Every meal served with a choice of water, tea, coffee or fruit juice'

"I'll take water I don't like hospital tea or coffee and I don't trust fruit juice" Gabriella said as she looked for her purse

"Hmm, got enough money?" Troy asked fishing out his wallet

"Hmm, I have $2.70" Gabriella said putting down 2 one dollar notes and 70 in coins

"Right gimme that and I'll give your $40" Troy said

"Why do you need $2.70?" Gabriella asked

"It's $2 for parking for 3 hours or under" Troy said smiling goofingly

"I see, well you've been her for 1 hour 40 you getting off soon?" Gabriella asked noticing the time saying 6:39

"Yeah think we will go now Bradley is asleep Ethan is getting there and I need to go get the twin stroller from reception be back in 5 minutes tops" Troy said as he ran out the room and down the stairs to reception

"Hey, I left my twin stroller here before it has two blankets in and a diaper bag without drinks and stuff in a need it for my two boys upstairs with my fiancée" Troy said as the young girl looked at him oblivious to what he was saying

"What color is this item?" The girl asked

"Oh for hell with it I can see it, it's there the only one here" Troy said as he pointed over the desk to it

"Okay calm down Mr. Bolton" the girl said reading the tag that was attached to it obviously for collection purposes

"Thank you, Jessica" Troy said reading her name tag that had stickers all around it

"No Problem Sir" Jessica said noticing how mad he could get.

**So next chapter Gabriella and Troy visit Jake will he be fine? What will happen to jake after he has recovered as he has no parents? HINT HINT**

**Haha anyone know what I am HINTING at lol try guess or gimme ideas on what you think it is haha ALSO plese check out my Youtube series it is called The Wedding Planner quick summary is**

**Zac and Ashley are getting married so they get a wedding planner and Vanessa is the wedding planner and Zac instantly falls for her and breaks it off with Ashley Zac works as a paedritician and adopts one of his patients after she gets better and she picks Vanessa to be her mommy, Ashley gets revenge by shooting Vanessa, it's work in progress I am writing ep.35 right now all from 1 – 34 are up on Youtube with a Trailer.**

**My youtube name is Charlii1225788**

**So please please please check them out it would mean the world to me if you comment also.**

**So anyways R&R :)**


	14. Is She Gonna Die

**Déjà Vu – Chapter 14 **

**So people hope this one is upto standards I have started college but luckily I am only in Monday's and Tuesday's but don't be too happy this is only for 3 months then from then onwards I'll be working from 9 till 5, 5 days a week in a nursery with little kids so I am gonna be shattered so probably I'll update this when I work after the 3 months every weekend when I get the time to stay up late haha Friday night and Saturday night**** :)****  
does anyone watch SHAYTARDS video's on Youtube? PM me if you do please I am in love with them :D**

**Last Chapter:**

"_Hey, I left my twin stroller here before it has two blankets in and a diaper bag without drinks and stuff in a need it for my two boys upstairs with my fiancée" Troy said as the young girl looked at him oblivious to what he was saying_

"_What colour is this item?" The girl asked_

"_Oh for hell with it I can see it, it's there the only one here" Troy said as he pointed over the desk to it_

"_Okay calm down Mr. Bolton" the girl said reading the tag that was attached to it obviously for collection purposes_

"_Thank you, Jessica" Troy said reading her name tag that had stickers all around it_

"_No Problem Sir" Jessica said noticing how mad he could get._

After Troy got the twin stroller upstairs and had Bradley and Ethan strapped in with their blankets covering them enough to keep them warm in the chilly evening air he said goodbye to Gabriella hugged her kissed her softly before leaving.

After Troy arrived home Bradley started to awaken and Ethan was still sleeping so Troy unstrapped Bradley first and settled him a little unsteadily on the floor before going round the other side to pick up Ethan in his unconscious state.

"Come on Braders" Troy said as Bradley looked around confused as he just woke up he quickly realised and ran through the front door into the playroom opposite the kitchen

Troy set down a still sleeping Ethan on the couch with a blanket pulled up mid chest of him and put the television on a kid's channel and turned the sound down a little bit but loud enough to be heard but not to wake him up.

"Daddy, wanna play trucks with me?" Bradley asked smiling up to his father

"Sure Bradley but only for a little bit cause I need to make dinner" Troy said following Bradley into the playroom making sure Ethan was in full view.

"Vroom" Bradley made the noise of as he moved his truck around the car mat

"Beep Beep" Troy said as Bradley had put his truck along the two lanes of the car mat

"Wait daddy my driver is going into McDonalds to get some food" Bradley said as Troy just smiled at him

"Okay daddy now you can go past" Bradley said as he moved the truck around

"Can I play daddy?" a still half asleep Ethan asked

"Sure Eth, how about you and Bradley play while I go and make some dinner" Troy asked

"Okay daddy" Ethan said picking up the truck Troy was just using

*20 Minutes Later*

"Eth, Brad Dinner is ready" Troy called as the two of them ran into the room and sat at their own mini table

"Yum daddy I like the chips" Bradley said as he finished of the chips

"That's good make sure you can eat your fish fingers though" Troy said

"I Will daddy" Bradley said as he went and ate some of it

"Good boy, what's your favourite Ethan?" Troy asked

"The Fish fingers are very nice" Ethan said as he was starting onto his peas

"Don't you like the chips Eth?" Troy asked as the younger boy looked up slightly guilty and Troy knew he didn't like them

"No daddy, I'm sorry mommy normally does me the bigger chips" Ethan said as he didn't eat the thin chips that Bradley had cleared his plate of

"Oh Ethan do you want me to do you some bigger chips and Bradley can have some of them if he wants" Troy said kneeling down near Ethan as he almost cried

"Yes please daddy" Ethan said as he pushed his empty plate over to Bradley

"Thank you Ethan" Bradley said grasping the chips and putting them on his own plate

"Okay Eth they'll be done in 20 minutes" Troy said as he got his own dinner our of the microwave oven

"Okay daddy I'll go and play" Ethan said walking into the playroom

*20 Minutes later*

"Eth your chips are ready" Troy called as the small boy scurried into the kitchen

"Thank you daddy" Ethan said eating the not so hot chips

*Saturday Morning*

"Come on Bradley we need to get in the elevator to go and see mommy" Troy said to the toddler walking slowly through the hospital hallways

"But daddy" Bradley started before Troy lifted him in the air and walked to the elevator where Ethan was waiting

"Now walk fast enough Bradley" Troy said with a slight harsh tone, he didn't want to be here at 10am on a Saturday morning but Gabriella was here and he wouldn't miss a day with her

"Okay daddy" Bradley said standing next to Ethan

"Hiii, Mommy" Ethan said excitedly as he was first through the door

"Hello, baby" Gabriella said ever since Ethan was born she had called him baby as he was the youngest and it just fitted they were both her babies but Bradley had sweetie

"Bradley stop clinging to my leg what's up with you today" Troy said picking up Bradley

"Is mommy going to die?" Bradley suddenly asked tears brimming his eyes

"Oh no Bradley mommy isn't going to die she will be home soon" Troy said holding the boy close to him while Gabriella watched on

"B-But she i-in h-hospital' Bradley said before continuing 'that's f-for people w-who are going to d-die" Bradley finished before bursting into tears clinging tightly to Troy

"Look Bradley mommy is perfectly fine" Troy said standing up and walking over to Gabriella setting Bradley on the bed

"Mommy, a-are you going to d-die?" Bradley asked smiling at her

"No sweetie I am going to be home on Monday" Gabriella said holding her eldest son close to her

"and my sister?" Bradley asked

"She will be born soon. But not everyone who goes to the hospital dies, people just go there to get better, or to have babies or to see people, some people even work in hospitals" Gabriela said

"I know it's in my book, the boy breaks his arm and gets a ks-ray (x-ray but little children pronounce x as ks so Bradley says that) and then gets a cast" Bradley says smiling

"You mean an X-ray" Gabriella said knowing her was using his little alphabet (search Jolly Phonics Phase Two on you-tube you'll understand what I mean)

"Yes mommy" Bradley said

*Skipping to Monday morning*

"We get to bring home mommy today, we get to bring home mommy today, la la la la la" Bradley sang skipping down the hallway to Gabriella's room

"Hi Mommy" Bradley said seeing his mother dressed with a sad expression on her face

"Hey Bradley where's your daddy?" Gabriella asked not looking at him

"he's here now" Bradley said

Gabriella was immediately on her feet into his arms crying and repeating the little boys name over saying Jake Jake Jake

"Gabi what's wrong with Jake?"

"He's, he's he's..."

**You guys are going to hate me for 2 reason**

**Not updating regularly**

**And**

**For ending it there**

**Haha I have just started college last Tuesday I am only in 2 days I week Monday & Tuesday so I will update this story every Wednesday okay so starting this Wednesday I will update, **

**So any ideas about Jake?**

**Haha r&r and I love you guys :D**


	15. Jake Aiden Bolton

**Déjà Vu – Chapter 15**

**Well I am being nice today :) I decided to give you guys a quick update so you can keep interested college was pretty easy today all I had to do was a bit of English so I am okay with that :D but tomorrow is when I actually do the work for my course hopefully I won't have to do English and I can take Monday off too and update a lot : D **

**So guys just read and review actually review on my writing a just disregard ones that just ask me to update because they have nothing to do with my writing or the story in the fact of what's happening, though I do value everyone's reviews :). **

**Last Chapter**

"_We get to bring home mommy today, we get to bring home mommy today, la la la la la" Bradley sang skipping down the hallway to Gabriella's room_

"_Hi Mommy" Bradley said seeing his mother dressed with a sad expression on her face_

"_Hey Bradley where's your daddy?" Gabriella asked not looking at him_

"_he's here now" Bradley said_

_Gabriella was immediately on her feet into his arms crying and repeating the little boys name over saying Jake Jake Jake_

"_Gabi what's wrong with Jake?"_

"_He's, he's he's..."_

"It's okay Brie just say it" Troy said rubbing her back soothingly

"he's got no living relatives, and he is still, still in a coma" Gabriella said crying

"Brie come on your out today we can go down to the NICU and visit him for a little bit" Troy said hugging her tightly as a sign of comfort

"Okay! But I just feel real bad if I wouldn't of ran the stop light that boy's dad would of still been alive and that little boy wouldn't be lying there in a coma he would be at home with his family" Gabriella said feeling the tears start again

"Come on Brie visiting hours for NICU finish in a hour" Troy said picking up her bags as he had already signed her out

They walked down the stairs straight into the NICU ward and immediately were noticed and taken through to Jake's room, Gabriella went in alone first as she wanted to see the poor boy lying there

Gabriella walked through the door and saw the little boy lying there with a pair of Spiderman pyjamas on he was hooked up to multiple machines she noticed the steady beat of the heart machine and smiled seeing it perfectly normal, nothing was to spooky for Ethan and Bradley so she led them in, she sat on Troy's lap in the seat next to the bed, she picked up the four year olds hand and softly stroked his cheek hoping he would come around soon.

"D-Daddy" Jake said in an almost silent whisper but Gabriella heard it perfectly

"Hello Jake, I'm Gabriella how are you feeling?" Gabriella asked

"My arm hurts and I have a sore head and I am really tired still" Jake said not noticing Gabriella wasn't a nurse

"He has a broken arm and slight concussion from hitting his head against the back of his car seat" Troy said reading off Jake's board

"Oh I see, well I am going to alert a nurse that he is awake so they can do his simple tests" Gabriella said pressing the nurse button

A nurse entered and smiled at the sight of Jake awake she unhooked the no longer needed machines and did his simple tests she also took Gabriella out for a quick chat about where Jake was going to stay when he was allowed out in 2 days time, Gabriella just answered about him having no living relatives and was hoping she would be able to be his guardian until they find a place for him to actually go weather it is a children's home or a relative from overseas

"Hey Brie, I was thinking save going through him getting to know us and everything why don't we just adopt him make him a Bolton" Troy said smiling at the 3 boys all playing with the few trucks the brought going over the designs on the bed cover

"Troy are we ready for four children I mean Ethan and Bradley are almost 3, Jake is 4 and a half and I am 3 months pregnant now in about 6 months if we adopt Jake we will have 4 children are we ready?" Gabriella asked

"I think we are more than ready Gabriella would you want to loose your family in a car accident at 4 years old go and live with a family for a few months just to be dumped back in a children's home after getting used to the family and things would you?" Troy asked softly

"No, that's horrible but I think we should see how he feels about us adopting him" Gabriella said moving to sit on the edge of Jake's bed

"Hey Jake, how would you like if me and troy became your new mommy and daddy" Gabriella asked as Jake's eyes lit up

"I never had a mommy or brother and sisters if was me and daddy and he was always late home from work so I stayed at home all alone and I made myself food" Jake said as he remembered his dad

"Well Jake when you come to live with us you will be with Ethan and Bradley, you wouldn't have to cook your own food and you would never be left alone okay?" Troy said thinking how bad it would be to be left alone all day

"Really? I won't have to cook any food?" Jake asked not believing it

"No, none of it, it is all done for you" Troy said sitting in the chair next to the bed

"Thank you mommy and daddy" Jake said the mommy and daddy flowing normally out of his mouth

"Jake you don't have to call us that if your not comfortable with it" Gabriella said hugging the boy close to her

"but your my first ever mommy and I love you, and you daddy seem alot nicer than my other daddy" Jake said as he climbed over to Troy who caught him and hugged him close to him

"I Love You mommy and daddy, but I am sleepy still, Night Night" Jake said before closing his eyes and going into a deep sleep

"he is too cute to not adopt he will first in perfect Jake Aiden Bolton" Gabriella said forgetting that Jake had the same middle name as Troy's little brother

"Oh god Troy I am sorry I forgot about Aiden, it's Jake's middle name I am sorry" Gabriella said rubbing his arm as they walked over to reception with Ethan and Bradley in front

"It's okay we won't ever use his full name unless he is really naughty' Troy said 'let's just forget about it"

"Hey, can we talk to nurse Julie please" Gabriella asked

"Yes, just take a seat and she will be right over" The receptionist said

They waited 5 minutes until Julie came over and took them into a family room with a bed and a few seats.

"So have you made up your mind about little Jake?" Julie asked

"Would we be able to adopt him, in time for when he leaves as he isn't with a adoption agency or anything will it be faster or slower we can wait but we would like him to get settled as soon as possible" Gabriella said and Julie smiled hugely

"I was hoping you would Jake seems to of taken a liking towards you the speaker was left on we turned it off once we noticed but we heard the I love you's that's a huge step when adopting" Julie said as she got out the adoption papers.

Name before adoption: Jake Aiden Johnson  
Name after adoption: Jake Aiden Bolton  
Date of Birth: 18th October 2006  
Address before adoption: 19 Finch Lane, Los Angeles, California 96382  
Address after adoption: 14 Warbler Court, Los Angeles, California 92853  
Parents before adoption: Ben Johnson  
Relation: Father  
Parents after adoption: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez-Bolton  
Relation: Adoptive Father and Mother  
Siblings before adoption: None  
Siblings after adoption: Bradley Jaiden Bolton and Ethan James Bolton  
Relation: Half-Brother and Half-Brother

Troy read through them noticing other things as in financial orders but everything was fine and if all was done then could take him home in 2 days as there son.

**So guys what do you think of adding Jake to the story aren't I good finishing this at 22:53 and I promised myself I would go to bed at 11:10pm haha I am surprised, well guys I typed this at 3 till half 6 then started again at 10 and have finished now I understand it may be rushed but I think I owed you all a good chapter so between Wednesday after 4pm and Saturday about 10pm I will spend as much as I can writing a real good chapter for you :D**


	16. Advil NO

**Déjà Vu Chapter 16 – Taking Jake Home**

**This is weird updating on a Saturday night without having a reason to stay up for like I am not doing college work, not waiting for a e-mail, not waiting for a video to be uploaded, I am just sitting here and I thought, I'll write some of Déjà Vu, so if your reading this note, good for you :D but I know they are boring, but I wanna say two things  
I got the camp rock 2 DVD and I LOVE it haha  
I love Vanessa's new car, A white Audi Q7, anyone seen it yet?**

_**Last Chapter:  
**__Name before adoption: Jake Aiden Johnson  
Name after adoption: Jake Aiden Bolton  
Date of Birth: 18__th__ October 2006  
Address before adoption: 19 Finch Lane, Los Angeles, California 96382  
Address after adoption: 14 Warbler Court, Los Angeles, California 92853  
Parents before adoption: Ben Johnson  
Relation: Father  
Parents after adoption: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez-Bolton  
Relation: Adoptive Father and Mother  
Siblings before adoption: None  
Siblings after adoption: Bradley Jaiden Bolton and Ethan James Bolton  
Relation: Half-Brother and Half-Brother_

_Troy read through them noticing other things as in financial orders but everything was fine and if all was done then could take him home in 2 days as their son._

Tuesday Morning

"Troy move the bed over to the left corner" Gabriella said as her boyfriend leant against the newly painted wall wiping his sweating forehead

"Gabriella babe, I have moved that bed around this room about 12 times please make sure this is going to be right" Troy said

"I offer—"Gabriella started to say before she was cut off

"You're pregnant no" Troy said lifting the bed and moving it into her desired place

"Perfect" Gabriella said as the bedroom was now set up

Jake's new room was painted a very warm red, and had a Spiderman border going round half the room and one wall was covered in Spiderman wallpaper which had his bed and dressed against it, he had a Spiderman hamper in his room, and he had a Spiderman toy box with millions of different toys in it which would soon be transferred down to the toy room (they were in his room too knowing how four year olds like to play in solitary mode too) he had a white wooden dresser, and matching wardrobe and his bed frame was white wooden too, he had on a red sheet, with a Spiderman duvet set. Gabriella had recently just set up new Spiderman drapes and Troy had fitted the new lamp shades and plugged in his desk lamps which were both Spiderman.

"Mommy, why can't I have my own room all like the lion king" Bradley asked feeling jealous at Jake's room

"Because we only have one spare room and that is getting set up soon for your sister or new brother" Gabriella said crouching down as best as she could

"Make her go in with Jake and give me the other room please mommy" Bradley begged

"Maybe closer to the time Bradley" Gabriella said hoping he would forget about it

"I want it tonight though mommy I want the best ever Lion King Room and then you can make Ethan's all his stupid Toy Story" Bradley said in a mood

"Bradley Jaiden Efron!" Troy said scolding his son for saying what he said

"Sorry daddy but I want the room" Bradley said looking at Troy

"Well your mommy said that it is for your new baby brother or sister now drop the subject please and go and play in your room with Ethan" Troy said as Bradley ran off

"Urgh, he gets so jealous at times" Gabriella said rubbing her temples feeling a headache coming on

"Hey, how about you go have a lie down in our room and I'll occupy the boys for a little bit, I'll take them to the park down the road and tire them out" Troy said as the closed the door to the room ready for tomorrow when they brought Jake home

"I was going to visit Jake then go and buy him some new clothes from Old Navy" Gabriella replied walking into the bathroom were the medicine cabinet was

"Nope, I want you to lie down" Troy said taking the box of Advil out of her hands

"Well let me take something to ease this pain" Gabriella said trying to reach for it

"Nope look, do NOT take if you are pregnant or trying to become pregnant" Troy said reading off the leaflet inside

"Ugh! You expect me to put up with this while trying to sleep?" Gabriella said getting frustrated easily being pregnant

"Sweetie, go lie down in the dark room, pull over the drapes and snuggle down into our bed and in about 10 minutes I'll take them out I just need to get out of these clothes" Troy said gesturing to his paint stained clothes he has worn twice

"Fine, but if they don't come home and sleep I am giving up and going shopping" Gabriella said eyeing the Advil in the medicine cupboard

"Fair enough, I'm taking these I know you're not that stupid but with the way you're talking I am not trusting you, I do not want you damaging our third child no matter how badly you need it" Troy said grasping the Advil and taking it down with him to get Bradley and Ethan's shoes.

*At the Park*

"Daddy, Daddy watch me" Ethan shouted happily as he started to do the low monkey bars

"Wow well done Eth, careful though" Troy said as he watched his son do them

"Daddy, Help me" Bradley exclaimed as he couldn't swing very high

"Bradley swing you legs like this" Troy said as he sat down next to him on a swing and started swinging

Bradley copied Troy and started swinging keeping at a height he enjoyed

*With Gabriella*

"Ah ha got you" Gabriella said as she grasped the packet of Advil she knew were somewhere in the medicine cabinet

Gabriella got two tablets out and a bottle of water and sat them on her nightstand as she got into her pyjamas and settled into bed she took a few sips of the water and lay down thinking she would take the tablets when she felt sleepy, before she could take them she fell asleep with the water and tablets forgotten on the nightstand

*2 hours later*

Troy arrived home with Bradley and Ethan asleep in the Twin stroller he brought along so he wouldn't have to carry two, almost 3 year olds home ( I mean 2 boys who are almost three years old their birthday is this month as so is Jake's which is October)

Troy walked into his and Gabriella's bedroom after setting the two boys in bed and smiled as he saw his girlfriend asleep but he hoped what he saw on the night stand wasn't what he thought, he walked over and saw the two pink pills which he knew all too well were Advil he snatched them up and threw them into the bin ashamed at Gabriella for thinking that.

"Troy? Is that you?" Gabriella asked waking up and rubbing her eyes

"Yes, how could you Brie?" Troy asked looking at her through the darkened room

"Hmm... how could I what troy?" Gabriella asked clearly oblivious

"Even consider taking Advil I am happy you didn't but they were on the night stand so you considered it Gabriella I am pretty sure you take two and you could kill our child' Troy said tears coming into his eyes, 'please tell me you didn't take any" Troy said tears falling down his face

Gabriella felt guilty for even considering taking any she didn't want to do anything to harm their child but she had a pretty powerful headache and had to sort it out.

"I didn't take any, I swear but I did consider it, I'm sorry my head was killing but it's gone now" Gabriella said walking over to him

"Thank god for that" Troy said bringing her into a soft hug

"I'm really really sorry I wasn't thinking about the consequences" Gabriella said as she returned the hug

"It's fine honestly Brie, how about we have a quiet evening and we can have an early night and wake up bright and early tomorrow to go and get our legal son from tomorrow for life" Troy said smiling before kissing her passionately on the lips

Gabriella responded into the kiss before replying "sounds perfect, I can't wait to have Jake here with us, I know I almost killed him, but adopting him seems so right" Gabriella said

"I know it does feel perfect Gabriella" Troy said releasing his soft hold on her before catching her hand and entwining there hands together as they walked down the wide staircase.

"Were Ethan and Bradley?" Gabriella asked noticing the house a little too quiet

"Asleep they were worn out after a couple of hours at the park" Troy said as they got downstairs

"Have you seen Ethan do the monkey bars?" Gabriella asked

"Yes he is very agile at doing them now" Troy said smiling

"Bradley can do them too but not as quick as Ethan can" Gabriella said

"Bradley can now swing all by himself" Troy said

"Oh really, you taught him? When I told him he started going sideways" Gabriella said surprised at how Troy taught him

"I sat down on the one next to him and showed him slowly how to do it, gave him a little push and off he went" Troy said as they sat down on the couch together

"So I guess you and the boys had tons of fun today?" Gabriella asked

"We had too much fun, it would of been better if you came with us but I insisted you rested" Troy said kissing her cheek

"I need it too" Gabriella said before the watched the television

**So are you guys gonna kill me haha only kidding I tried to make this good but it is very bad next chapter Jake comes home but has problems adjusting to the meal times as he was used to making all his own and not eating full meals as they feed Ethan and Bradley.**

**So like it, hate it review :)**


	17. Bradley Watch Out For The Door!

**Déjà Vu Chapter 17**

**Well I hope you have been reading my new co-write story with Shennel and Kelly me and Shennel have updated but you should understand Kelly is really busy but she will e-mail hers by Sunday Night so expect and update by then please :D**

**Last Chapter:**

"_Bradley can now swing all by himself" Troy said_

"_Oh really, you taught him? When I told him he started going sideways" Gabriella said surprised at how Troy taught him_

"_I sat down on the one next to him and showed him slowly how to do it, gave him a little push and off he went" Troy said as they sat down on the couch together_

"_So I guess you and the boys had tons of fun today?" Gabriella asked_

"_We had too much fun, it would of been better if you came with us but I insisted you rested" Troy said kissing her cheek_

"_I needed it too" Gabriella said before the watched the television_

"You feel all rested up now?" Troy asked

"Yeah, even my headache is gone without taking Advil, I am really sorry about even considering that Troy I don't want to hurt our child you should know that I was just annoyed that I had a serious headache" Gabriella said looking him in the eye

"I know Brie come on lets go watch some Television Bradley and Ethan are asleep and then tomorrow we can bring Jake home" Troy said resting his hands on her stomach as they walked towards the living room

*Next Morning 8AM*

"Bradley get out of that bed now I am not going to ask you again" Gabriella said ripping the covers off her son who just turned over and shoved his head under his pillow

"See mommy I am a good boy" Ethan said fully dressed standing next to the bed

"You're not so good Ethan you woke me up at half six" Gabriella said lifting Bradley up and setting his on the floor holding him steady

"But I want to see Jake he is so going to love all my toys" Ethan said

"Ethan as soon as Jake gets here me and your dad are going to show him around I want you and Bradley to either stay in the living room or stay in your room or even go in the play room we need to let Jake get settled" Gabriella said getting a still half asleep Bradley dressed

"Okay mommy, I'm going to get food with daddy" Ethan said running to Troy who was now standing in the doorway

"Didn't want to get up I see?" Troy asked seeing Bradley now asleep on the floor where Gabriella had set him to put his socks on

"Does he ever want to get up? Get's it from you Troy" Gabriella said picking Bradley up and taking him downstairs setting him on the couch at least he was dressed

"I'm just going to get a quick shower and i'll eat when we get back" Gabriella said grabbing a towel from the pile in the washing basket

"Okay, I can make you a batch of Apple pancakes if you want now?" Troy said showing her the mixture

"Oh, Okay then I'll be 15 minutes" Gabriella said heading upstairs taking a quick look at Bradley who was waking up, slowly

After Gabriella was showered and had eaten, Bradley had woken up and was confused at how he was dressed but shook it off as he smelt the pancakes; after he had eaten they set off to the Hospital in time for the 9am visiting hours.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the bubbly 17 year old Receptionist asked

"We are here to take home our son Jake Bolton" Troy said smiling

"Okay, you can sign him out at 9:30 he is in room 12" The receptionist said winking at Troy and he gave her a warning glare

"Daddy!" Jake suddenly exclaimed as he walked through as Gabriella had taken Ethan the toilet

"Hey buddy you excited to come home?" Troy asked picking him up

"Yes, I can't wait" Jake said hugging Troy tighter

"That's great" Troy said setting him down

"Where's Mommy?" Jake asked noticing her not here

"She's just taken Ethan to the bathroom she will be here in a few minutes" Troy said noticing Bradley looking sad

"Okay, who's that?" Jake asked

"That is your little brother Bradley, come over here son" Troy said as Bradley came running into Troy's open arms but before he could get into his arms the door opened and Bradley ran straight into it

"DADDY!" Bradley screamed before he blacked out

Troy was on his feet as soon as the door opened and Gabriella stepped in, he knew it wasn't her fault but the only thing on his mind was seeing to Bradley, he picked him up noticing him passed out and a HUGE cut on his forehead he quickly told Gabriella who started crying as she noticed what she had done, Troy ran out to the receptionist as asked for a doctor quickly which she automatically set out without even taking a second glance at Troy knowing right now it was an emergency.

Troy carefully wiped a few strands of Bradley's hair to the side away from the cut that kept bleeding continuously as the doctor was checking his vital signs which were all good

"Okay, what exactly happened?" The doctor asked

"We adopted our son Jake, and are able to take him home today and Bradley was running to me and as he did my wife opened the door and he ran straight into it and he screamed out daddy and then must of blacked out, look just tell me if he will be fine because my wife is probably beating herself up over this" Troy said wiping the hair out of the way again

"he may have a little bit of memory loss but it will only last a couple of hours if he has that, but he does have mild concussion, we would like to keep him overnight, and if it's okay I'll bandage his head up okay?" The doctor asked as Troy nodded and the doctor got out the gauze and bandage.

"How is he Troy? Is he awake? Is he in surgery?" Gabriella asked as soon as Troy walked through the doors holding a now asleep Bradley

"Gabi, he's fine he should come around in about 5 minutes or so" Troy said setting him in Gabriella's lap

"Oh my baby, I am so sorry" Gabriella said kissing Bradley's cheek as he started waking up

"Mommy, my heads hurts" Bradley said his face in pain

"Oh Sweetie it's okay, daddy will take you back to your room" Gabriella said passing him over to Troy

"Okay" Bradley said as he opened up his arms to Troy

"You okay buddy?" Troy asked

"Yeah, Daddy just my head hurts, silly mommy for opening the door" Bradley said smiling

"You'll be okay Braders me and mommy will come and see you before we take Jake home okay?" Troy asked

"Why?" Bradley asked

"Because Bradley, you have to stay overnight so they can keep an eye on your head, since they think it may go worse you'll do fine Bradley your a tough guy" Troy said kissing his good side of his forehead smoothed out his hair and set him in the warm hospital bed

"Okay daddy, I love you" Bradley said and Troy smiled

"I love you too Bradley" Troy said leaving the room

*With Gabriella, Jake and Ethan*

"I don't think I'll ask who that is mommy because he may get hurt like Bradley did" Jake said with a hint of sadness in his voice

"Well that is Ethan, but I'll go and pick him up if it makes you feel better yeah?" Gabriella asks

"Okay" Jake says and Gabriella picks Ethan up and brings him over a sets him on Jake's bed

"Hi Jake, I am Ethan you littler brother and mommy has maybe another littler brother or sister" Ethan said smiling the same smile he got from his dad

"Really?" Jake asked

"Yeah, I want it to be a girl so we can dress up in all girly dresses and laugh because girls have cooties" Ethan said in his little voice

"Ethan I have told you if it is a girl no teasing her" Gabriella said warning him and Jake as Jake looked like he was going to agree

"Okay mommy but girls under you age have cooties" Ethan said

"No we don't Ethan now behave yourself" Gabriella said as Ethan brought out two toy cars and handed one to Jake

"Wow Thank you Ethan I love toy cars" Jake said as he started to follow the race track road on his quilt

"That is normally Bradley's but you can lend it, we have more at home you have a whole load of new ones in your room" Ethan said

"I have my own room?" Jake asked his mother this time

"Yes sweetie you do and it is all yours just incase you want to be alone sometimes" Gabriella said

"I like being alone sometimes but I also love playing" Jake said pouncing lightly on Ethan enough for him to fall back and started tickling him which Ethan loved and started giggling and squealing all over the bed and Gabriella watched in Awe at the two of them playing her biological son and her non-biological son still she loved them both the same she was brought out of her thoughts when two warms hands rested on her shoulders and a husky voice said

"They can occupy themselves when we get home yeah?" Troy asked hinting

"Maybe later tonight we need to get Jake settled and signed out when is the next signing out time?" Gabriella asked glancing at the clock reading 10:43am

"11am, then 1pm them 3pm then 4:30pm then 6pm then it starts again at 9:30am tomorrow" Troy said reading off the paper he got

"Okay, Jake you want anything from the cafe?" Gabriella asked as she was feeling hungry

"Can you get me a chocolate covered muffin with the strawberry on top?" Jake asked

"Sure, you want a drink?" Gabriella asked

"A bottle of water please" Jake said

"Okay, you coming or staying Ethan?" Gabriella asked

"I'm staying with Jake and daddy" Ethan said as Gabriella nodded and walked on her way to the cafe located in the hospital

Gabriella came back with Jake's cake and drink, Ethan's sandwich and drink and Cheese and ham toasties for herself and Troy and Cappuccino for herself and an iced tea for Troy.

"Thank you mommy this is so yummy" Jake said as he set down half the cupcake with the strawberry gone

"Are you finished Jake?" Troy asked

"Yes, I know I haven't eaten it all but because I made my owns food I didn't eat a lot' Jake said looking down 'I'm sorry" Jake said after he noticed it was wrong to leave food

"It's okay Jake you just need to get used to the amount of food we eat now it's fine don't worry" Gabriella said hugging him and offered him a bite of her toastie which he gladly accepted though he was full he never tried warm food

"Wow mummy warm food is so nice" Jake said as he ate more of the slice she gave him suddenly feeling very hungry

"Shall I go and buy you one Jake?" Gabriella asked

"Yes please mommy" Jake said as he pushed the cake to her which she took and would eat herself later

Gabriella came back with two more toasties one more just in case he was even hungrier and made a mental note to tell Troy who had gone the toilet to feed Jake only warm food at the moment so no sandwiches or cakes.

1pm rolled around finally and Troy went to sign Jake out before going to see Bradley and leaving.

"Right come on then, we can go and check on Bradley and then head off home" Troy said picking up Ethan as he was sleepy

"Okay, come on Jake" Gabriella said holding out her hand which him timidly took

After seeing Bradley who was asleep they kissed his cheek or good side of his forehead then left before coming and picking him up tomorrow.

**How will Bradley do through the night? How will Jake adjust to being in Troy & Gabriella's home, will he adjust to the meal times and the size of them? All this and more in the next chapter of Déjà Vu.**

**Like it, Hate it REVIEW**


	18. Jake's Arrival

**Déjà Vu Chapter 18**

**Quick update cause weirdly I woke up thinking Crap! It's Sunday when it was only Friday see me only going to college on a Monday and Tuesday every week does weird things to me. But that is my college for me. Check out thekingofdefford on YouTube he is drawing me a Zanessa picture which I will post you all a pic of on my profile when I get it in November it is costing me £54 which is $84 which seems a lot to me ha-ha.**

_**Last chapter:**_

_Gabriella came back with two more toasties one more just in case he was even hungrier and made a mental note to tell Troy who had gone the toilet to feed Jake only warm food at the moment so no sandwiches or cakes._

_1pm rolled around finally and Troy went to sign Jake out before going to see Bradley and leaving._

"_Right come on then, we can go and check on Bradley and then head off home" Troy said picking up Ethan as he was sleepy_

"_Okay, come on Jake" Gabriella said holding out her hand which him timidly took_

_After seeing Bradley who was asleep they kissed his cheek or good side of his forehead then left before coming and picking him up tomorrow._

Gabriella, Troy, Ethan and Jake arrived at home and Jake timidly went in a stood in awe and the immaculate hallway he couldn't believe how clean it was compared to his house which smelt because no-one ever took the trash out, no-one cleaned it, Jake's clothes were covered in holes from rats and his toes had bite marks in them from when he slept and the rats bit through his socks and into his feet. Jake has never taken a bath in his life and had never been to school for his Kindergarten year but Gabriella and Troy made sure to get him enrolled in First Grade automatically starting next Monday.

"Wow, this house is huge" Jake said as he came out of the living room

"It's only a 4 bedroom sweetie" Gabriella said hanging up her coat

"I know but my house was only a one bedroom" Jake said as he touched the staircase which was literally shining as the sun hit the glossy wood

"Want to see your room?" Troy asked

"Yeah!" Jake said as he followed Troy and Gabriella up the stairs

Troy lead Jake down the hallway pointing out the bathroom, his and Gabriella's room, Bradley and Ethan's room and the spare room for their little brother or sister.

"This is your room Jake" Troy said opening the door

"Wow! This is amazing my old house I shared a room with my daddy I slept with a tea towel, and my coat bundled up for a pillow on an old newspaper from 1988" Jake said as he sat on his new bed and found it so much more comfy than the hospital beds

"Jake you have your own bathroom just so if you ever need the toilet in the night you don't have to go across the hall" Gabriella said leaving the door open a little bit

"Cool" Jake said to interested in the toys which had been taken out of the toy box

"Jake we also got you new pyjamas, they have Spiderman on them, after a bath tonight you can put them on okay?" Gabriella asked stroking Jake's hair as he ran over to her where she was sitting on the bed and cuddled into her side hiding his face in her neck as the tears flowed down his cheeks into her shoulder

"Hey, hey Jake what's up?" Gabriella asked

"My daddy never got me anything like this, I wore these clothes every single day this coat is aged 3 I am 5 my daddy never fed me I made my own food and I never got toys, I didn't even have pyjamas and I never went to school" Jake said smiling happy with the happy tears down his cheeks

"so your crying because your happy?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah I am can I get changed into clean clothes please mommy" Jake asked shrugging off the coat and taking off his t-shirt and shorts which had holes in and where almost falling apart

Gabriella got out a pair of grey boxers and blue t-shirt with a picture of Spiderman on, and a pair of blue three-quarter trousers she got out a pair of blue socks and tied his new white Adidas sneakers on his feet

"Wow these are such nice clothes mommy thank you" Jake said as he admired the Spiderman t-shirt

"It's okay Jake, dinner is in 20 minutes" Gabriella said leaving the room

*Downstairs 20 minutes later*

"Jake, Ethan dinners ready" Gabriella called as they both came downstairs

Ethan came downstairs and sat at his table but was confused when Jake started looking through the fridge for food to cook for his dinner

"Jake sit down with Ethan" Gabriella said

"I need to cook my dinner mommy" Jake said as Gabriella forgot about that

"Jake, sweetie it's okay me and daddy cooked your dinner already see" Gabriella said setting down the plastic plate which had the portion of Lasagne on it which Ethan started eating quickly, and Jake did too just not as fast as Ethan

Jake ate half of the Lasagne and claimed he was full while Ethan had second helpings of the Lasagne which was usual

"Jake are you full buddy?" Troy asked getting down to the level of the table

"Yes, daddy I am sorry but I ate at home and I didn't know how to cook so I ate whatever I could find and it wasn't a lot" Jake said looking down sadly

"Hey, Jake it's okay come on lets go take a bath and put you in your new Spiderman pyjamas and then you can sleep in your brand-new bed" Troy said as Jake ran up the stairs in no time taking off his clothes leaving them neatly on his bed proud of his new clothes

Troy got out the new Spiderman towel and Spiderman face cloth (wow obsessive much haha I was like that when I was 5) Jake loved having a bath that he was in it for half an hour when he finally got out he got wrapped in his warm Spiderman towel and Troy dressed him in his new Spiderman pyjamas and got into bed under his quilt, Gabriella came and kissed him goodnight and made sure he was alright for the night

"Hey baby" Gabriella said

"Hello Mommy I love my new bed and pyjamas" Jake said as Gabriella came over

"That's good sweetie, are you okay for the night? Have you been the toilet?" Gabriella asked

"Yes, I am good I can't wait to go to sleep in this comfy bed" Jake said as he snuggled down further as Gabriella smiled and kissed his forehead in a caring way

"Sleep Tight Jake" Gabriella said before switching on the table lamp and switching of his ceiling lights

Troy checked in on Ethan who was already asleep as he fell asleep downstairs while Jake was in the bath.

"Well Jake is almost asleep hopefully Ethan won't wake us up again at half 6 I want to go see Bradley at about half past 10 so we can sign him out at 11" Gabriella said wanting to stay in bed for a bit longer

*After Troy and Gabriella had fallen asleep 3am*

"Mommy, Daddy" Jake said pushing his daddy's shoulder

"Hey Jake, what's up?" Troy asked sitting up nudging Gabriella who woke up also

"I had a bad dream, daddy came back and took me away from my new mommy and daddy and you never found me and he did bad things to me and made me touch these other mommy's in places all hairy" Jake said tears down his face

"Oh, Jake come here" Gabriella said holding out her arms and Jake ran into them and he buried his head into her pyjama clad shoulder he cried into her aqua silk pyjamas as she soothed him and Troy watched on as Gabriella comforted their new son

"Do you want to sleep with me and mommy tonight?" Troy asked as Jake had settled down

"Please daddy" Jake said as Gabriella moved over her side and Jake climbed in between them and instantly fell asleep as his head hit the pillow

Gabriella smiled at Troy before they fell asleep themselves without anymore interruptances(is it a word? I don't think so) through the night how wrong where they.

5AM

"DADDY NO DADDY NO DADDY HELP ME NAUGHTY DADDY HURT MY ARM HE HURTED ME" Jake screamed in his sleep which woke Troy and Gabriella and Troy knew he needed Jake to wake up before he scared himself through his nightmare.

"Jake, Jake Sweetheart you need to wake up baby" Gabriella tried first and Jake suddenly awoke and collapsed into tears into Gabriella's lap but this time Troy picked him out of her lap and soothed him down, by stroking his face and whispering that everything was okay into his ear

"It's suspected I guess I mean his dad must of abused him" Gabriella said as she gestured to the old clothes sitting in the trash bag at the foot of the bed

"He was definitely neglected it's obvious but from these bruises he could be a typical boy and get bruises or they could be serious abuse bruises we can't find out and be entirely sure until we get him checked out in the hospital and get any recent hospital visits" Troy said as he put Jake down who was now asleep

"We can get them tomorrow we have access considering he is now our son right?" Gabriella asked

"Correct we can" Troy said before kissing her goodnight and they feel asleep hoping Jake would not wake up again

10AM

"Come on Gabi up we over slept we have to get to the hospital in half an hour" Troy said as he rolled over

...No Answer...

"Gabi?" Troy asked as he turned over noticing the bed empty with no Gabriella or Jake

"Troy up, I can't believe even after Jake ended up kicking you in the face by accident may I add you are only just waking up he started crying saying sorry" Gabriella said as she grasped the blue and red fluffy blanket off the heater in the corner making sure it was dry so Jake could wrap it round him as a comfort item

"Okay, I am awake are Ethan and Jake dressed?" Troy asked wondering if he needed to do anything

"Jake is but Ethan isn't you can look after Jake assure him your fine or vice versa" Gabriella said as she turned off the heater

"I'll stay with Jake might make him feel better if he sees and hears it from me" Troy said getting up and gathering clothes before starting to get changed just as Gabriella was leaving the room

"Okay, give this to him to wrap round himself like a comfort item I know how he feels, it's not nice, I'll be down at about 20 past 10 Jake, Ethan and I have eaten just make yourself some toast, or cereal just nothing that takes age, oh there or pop tarts in the cupboard you can have them" Gabriella said as she remembered the box of Raspberry pop tarts (I love them never knew what they were till I saw them and I remembered an American friend telling me about them remember I am British)

**So its the start of Jake coming home and already he has woken up scared, slept in Troy and Gabriella's bed and still woke up scared, Jake isn't having a great time upto now is he?**

**5 Reviews For The Next One To Be Out Sunday Night!**


	19. Playing Together

**Déjà Vu Chapter 19**

**Hey guys today will be a double update with this and A Christmas to remember :) I had one hell of a great day in college I have finally finished English and Maths and for once I had a great laugh with my Maths and English talking about the x factor :D (like a English American idol)**

**Sorry I haven't updated my favourite story I have been so busy with shouldn't be but I have 2 chapters a free time while my other co-writers can write :D**

_Last Chapter:_

"_Troy up, I can't believe even after Jake ended up kicking you in the face by accident may I add you are only just waking up he started crying saying sorry" Gabriella said as she grasped the blue and red fluffy blanket off the heater in the corner making sure it was dry so Jake could wrap it round him as a comfort item_

"_Okay, I am awake are Ethan and Jake dressed?" Troy asked wondering if he needed to do anything_

"_Jake is but Ethan isn't you can look after Jake assure him your fine or vice versa" Gabriella said as she turned off the heater_

"_I'll stay with Jake might make him feel better if he sees and hears it from me" Troy said getting up and gathering clothes before starting to get changed just as Gabriella was leaving the room_

"_Okay, give this to him to wrap round himself like a comfort item I know how he feels, it's not nice, I'll be down at about 20 past 10 Jake, Ethan and I have eaten just make yourself some toast, or cereal just nothing that takes age, oh there or pop tarts in the cupboard you can have them" Gabriella said as she remembered the box of Raspberry pop tarts (I love them never knew what they were till I saw them and I remembered an American friend telling me about them remember I am British)_

After Troy was dressed and ready they got Ethan and Jake into the car and headed off to the hospital to sign Bradley out.

*At the Hospital*

"Hey Bradley, how you feeling?" Troy asked ruffling his hair

"Great, how are you?" Bradley asked smiling up at his dad

"I'm great too" Troy answered lifting up Ethan onto the bed as he couldn't climb up

"Where's Jakey?" Bradley asked not being able to see over the bottom of the bed

"He is here" Gabriella answered stepping to the side to reveal a timid looking Jake

"Hii, Jakey come and play cars with me and Ethan" Bradley said smiling friendly

"Can i?" Jake asked looking up towards Gabriella

"Go on" Gabriella said before lifting him up onto the bed

"Bradley, do you think you bed in your house is comfier than these beds?" Ethan asked

"Yeah, at home my bed is warm and soft" Bradley answered smacking the hard bed with his toy car that Ethan had brought

"Here you go Jake" Ethan said handing him a blue and silver car and also handed him a kind of hot rod car

"Why do I have two?" Jake asked

"The blue and silver one is for normal and the other one is for when we have pretend street races" Ethan said as he held up his two cars.

*With Troy & Gabriella*

Gabriella was sitting in Troy's lap watching the three boys play with their cars following the car mat sheets that were placed on Bradley's bed.

"They play so well together don't they?" Gabriella asked in a literal trance

"Yeah, they do, oh it's 10 past 11 I am just going to sign him out and then he has to be out of the room by 12, do you want to get him dressed?" Troy asked handing her the wal-mart bag which had him clothes a toothbrush, toothpaste and a face cloth.

(just a warning I couldn't really think here, my dad is in a mood with me because my brother has Math homework for tomorrow and he didn't say until tonight and apparently I am a jealous bitch I have no idea why and it's not nice to be called anything so yeah so if it's bad I apologise)

After signing out Bradley, they left the hospital Bradley in his clean clothes and freshly washed.

"Can me a Jake play in the pool?" Bradley asked as they got in the car

"Maybe Bradley" Troy said as he got into the drivers seat

"Actually no can we play in the play room with the car track?" Bradley asked changing his mind

"Bradley, maybe Jake wants to go into his room and play alone" Gabriella said

"Why would he wanna do that?" Bradley asked not caring Jake could hear everything

"Because I sometimes don't want to play with other boys because I like to be alone" Jake said before Gabriella could respond

"Bradley, he means because he isn't from our family but he is now, he needs time to get used to what we do, so if Jake wants to play alone you let him play alone, you still have Ethan to play with" Gabriella said a Bradley just sulked

"Ethan, we should play emency (Emergency) and you can be anything you want" Bradley said knowing Ethan would like that

"I want to be a Fireman" Ethan said smiling

"Okay, but I wanna be a policeman" Bradley said

"Who else is there?" Jake asked now interested

"We have a ambulance uniform but the pants are really long" Bradley said

"They might fit Jake though, since he is older" Gabriella said listening in on their conversation

"Yeah, do you want to try it when we get home?" Bradley asked as Jake just nodded his head

*At Home*

Ethan and Bradley bolted to the play room as Jake just walked their holding Gabriella's hand

Ethan had on the red fireman suit with a little fake fire hose and a helmet with a face protector.

Bradley had on a police suit he had the hat one and he had handcuffs, a baton and a flashlight he also had a police badge

Bradley ran over with the paramedic uniform which Jake out on over his clothes, the green pants fitting him perfectly he put the rest of his uniform on with his little medic bag he walked further into the play room and started playing along with Ethan and Bradley.

**This is a short update I know but I will be updating more regualry as I am in my routine now **** A Christmas To Remember Is up tomorrow I promise**


	20. Hospital Visit Part 1

Déjà Vu Chapter 20

I am thinking about 25 chapters then I'll end also, they will be a sequel but go check out my poll on my page please

Anyways more time for stories I have finished college :) only need to now do an initial assessment then I get a placement into a Day nursery :D cannot wait So now on with the story

_Last Chapter:_

_Bradley ran over with the paramedic uniform which Jake put on over his clothes, the green pants fitting him perfectly he put the rest of his uniform on with his little medic bag he walked further into the play room and started playing along with Ethan and Bradley._

"Dinner Time Boys" Gabriella shouted into the play room

"Mommy" Jake shouted

"Yes Sweetie?" Gabriella asked the almost in tears boy

"I Can't find Ethan and Bradley' Jake replied bursting into tears ' I losted them" Jake replied before Gabriella picked him up

"It's okay Jake, you haven't lost them, Troy!" Gabriella shouted

"Umm, What's up?" Troy asked looking at the crying boy

"Go find Ethan and Bradley, I think they were playing hide and seek and well Jake thinks he has lost them" Gabriella said soothing him

"Should you be picking him up, your pregnant, pass him here" Troy said holding his arms out as Jake went into his arms sucking his thumb and resting his head on Troy's shoulder

"I'll plate dinner up" Gabriella said before noticing a sneaky pair of eyes peak out from under the stairs

"Found Them" Gabriella said as Troy descended down the stairs

"Wh-"Troy stopped hearing crying from Ethan

"What's up?" Gabriella asked Ethan as he just cried holding his hand

"Hand, Daddy" Ethan managed out

"Oh, God, Ethan I am so sorry I stood on your hand, come here" Troy said setting down a now calm Ethan and picking up Ethan

"Come on Jake, Bradley we can go and start dinner" Gabriella said guiding them around the corner into the kitchen

"Wow Mommy, you make nice Chicken" Jake said eating all of the chicken and asking for a bit more

"Thank You Jake, But Daddy made it" Gabriella said smiling

"Well Daddy is a very good cook" Jake said moving onto the baby carrots and petits pois peas

"Thank You Son" Troy said setting Ethan down at the table who's fingers where still red and Troy was getting out Gauze and some micro-porous tape to strap them together until they would stop hurting him

"What's this" Bradley said poking the white fluffy stuff on his plate

"Mashed Potatoes" Gabriella replied noticing Jake's plate empty and he had the same sized portions

"Would you like anymore Jake?" Gabriella asked

"Hmm... More Mashed Potatoes and Chicken if there is any please" Jake said politely as Gabriella got him a bit more

"Thank You" Jake replied eating more again

After the 3 had eaten and Gabriella and Troy ate there dinners but they had Southern Fried chicken instead they all sat down and ate a bowl of ice cream each, Jake, Ethan and Gabriella having Strawberry ice cream and Bradley and Troy having Chocolate for a change.

"Wow that was so yummy" Ethan said as he stood up bring Jake with him

"Ethan, I'm not finished wait a minute" Jake replied as he was still eating his ice cream

"Hurry Up Jake, come on come on" Ethan said before picking up the bowl but before he could move it he dropped it all down Jake who started crying

"Ethan go to your room now" Gabriella said taking Jake into the downstairs bathroom to get him cleaned up, he had it in his hair all down his arms and places

"Mommy, he ruined my new clothes" Jake said as he got his hair washed

"He didn't ruin them, they just need washing Jake, now lean your head back and close your eyes really tight" Gabriella said still keeping her hand there to prevent the water dripping down his face

After Jake had a bath and Troy had spoken to Ethan about what he did, they were all downstairs Bradley, Ethan and Jake in their pyjamas with Troy and Gabriella cuddling up with them while watching the Disney Movie Cars.

"I so want a lighting Mc Queen for Christmas okay daddy, tell Santa for me" Bradley said

"Bradley, you should say please, and you shouldn't ask Santa will bring you toys if you're good" Jake said knowing he only ever got one toy and it was always the same, a teddy bear

"Jake is right Bradley" Troy said

"Santa doesn't bring you toys if your naughty Bradley you have to be good all year because he is watching you" Gabriella added before her face graced in pain and she excused herself quickly

"Jake, you're in charge while I go check on mommy" Troy said following Gabriella to the bathroom

"Okay, Daddy" Jake called after Troy

"Brie, You Okay?" Troy asked

"Just a real sore pain, don't worry it isn't contraction, I had them with Bradley and Ethan but they weren't this sharp" Gabriella replied resting her hand on her 6 month bump

"I am pretty sure 3 months premature she won't survive" Troy said which made Gabriella look up

"Thanks Troy, Great Boost, Drive Me To the hospital please" Gabriella asked

"Let me call my mom and dad over" Troy said hitting speed-dial 2 and instantly told them the news and they would be over in 5 minutes

"Right mom you know everything, make sure Jake goes the bathroom before bed, we shouldn't be long" Troy said taking Gabriella out to the car

*At The Hospital*

Gabriella had tests done and was told it was probably going to be bad news

"Miss Montez, we have found out Fetal Distress is happening we are pretty sure that the umbilical cord is wrapped around your child's neck stopping the blood flow, and she/he has a way of telling you which is giving you pain, what you had with your former two was just Braxton hicks contractions so you were right to come again, we can do an emergency caesarean or we can try to fix it but we cannot prove that will work, the caesarean would prove more, and your child will fully survive with a month or two in the NICU (Natal Intensive Care Unit)" The doctor said handing over the scans which looked perfect to her

"I'll soon be Bolton, and I would like Caesarean, I want this child to live even if it mean a few months in the NICU" Gabriella said clutching Troy's hand

"Would you like to know the gender yet?" Doctor asked before leaving

"Nope, we will find out soon enough" Troy said

"okay since this is 3 months early we are going to induce you just in case you can maybe have a normal birth but looking at the scans since you are only nearing 7 months your child has not turned round and got its neck trapped it's been done early on so if it turns while your induced you can have a normal one in about 2 hours we will come back and check if no change we will start prepping you for your caesarean or you can go in a straight have your caesarean" The doctor asked

"Straight for the caesarean" Gabriella replied as the doctor started to talk it through

"You will be prepped and then we will give you a local anaesthesia and then we will deliver your child, hand it to daddy while we stitch you up the actual birth will take 5 minute the stitching about 40 minutes so all together 45 mins and the local aesthetic is only a 1 hour knockout length" the doctor said as Troy smiled huge noticing he would hold his child first

**I am gonna leave u guys there and write the next one for a post either Wednesday night or Thursday morning as I think is should be a two part, cause I am really nice **

**Haha.**

**Gimme you fave word**

**Like I said in A Christmas To Rememeber, I ADORE ADORKABLE**

**Also check out my poll.**


	21. Hospital Visit Part 2

**Déjà Vu Chapter 21 Hospital Visit Part 2**

**No authors note this shouldn't take long****.**

Gabriella was taken into the surgery room and given a half gown that only went to just below her stomach that she would need visible for the surgery to make two small incisions to get her child out.

Soon she was ready lying on the table holding Troy's hand lightly he knew she would end up letting go as soon as the anaesthesia kicked in, which she was now getting given she also had an IV in her hand and Troy was stroking her hair, there was a screen across just below her breasts so no-one could actually see what was going on except for the surgeons.

As soon as Gabriella was knocked out they got to work immediately as the anaesthesia only had a knockout time of one hour.

As soon as they begun Troy stopped stroking her hair as he heard a cry and he was asked to come around and was given scissors to cut their daughters umbilical cord he was beaming, he cut it and their daughter was placed in his arms quieting down almost immediately she was tiny her little fist curling around his little finger just about, he was just smiling down at her, he passed her back to the midwife who cleaned her up swaddled her in a baby pink blanket and placed a little pink hat on her tiny head and passed her back to Troy, while this was happening Gabriella was being stitched up and right now was coming around.

When she was fully around Troy placed their daughter in her arms and she literally crumbled at the sight of the tiny delicate baby lying in her arms.

"Any Names before we take her to the NICU?" The Midwife asked

"We would like a few minutes we didn't really have the time to agree" Troy said as the midwife smiled and took their daughter to the NICU

"So this is a new name by I really like Camryn or Jayde I also like Jasmine or Katie or Keira and also Olivia" Gabriella said as she smiled at the amount of names she mentioned

"Wow, well I'll tell you my favourite between ours both so I like Camryn and Jayde I also like Katie and Olivia I like Alexis and Grace and Avia" Troy said

"Hmm.. you choose first name" Gabriella said to Troy an he agreed

"Okay then Avia" Troy said which she found quick

"Okay then um... Grace for her middle name" Gabriella said as Troy smiled both his favourite names

"Avia Grace Bolton, Bradley Jaiden Bolton, Ethan James Bolton and Jake Aiden Bolton" Troy said smiling

"Our four perfect children" Gabriella smiled as she thought of the 2 more girls she wanted to complete their family

"So any more children after Avia?" Troy asked knowing he wanted more already

"Let's focus on bringing up 2 three year olds one five year old and a newborn before we think of any more but I would love for 2 more girls" Gabriella said as she smiled at him

"That would complete our family 3 boys and 3 girls, perfect, I'm going to call my mom and dad" Troy said exiting the room

"Hey Dad" Troy said before his dad could answer

"How's Gabriella, good news?" Jack asked

"Yeah all three of us are fine" Troy said

"Great. Anything else" Jack asked sensing that wasn't it

"Put me on speaker" Troy said

"Done" Jack said

"Hey Sweetie" Lucille said

"Daddy" Ethan, Bradley and Jake shouted

"Hey Everyone, right Gabriella had a caesarean half an hour ago and had a healthy baby girl who we called Avia Grace Bolton, and she weighed a healthy 6lbs 6 but she will be in the NICU for a few months" Troy said as she heard his mom immediately aww

"That's great Troy, do you want us down there?" Lucille said

"Yeah, I bet the boys want to see her" Troy said as she heard the boys get fussy

"Congratulations son, we will be down in about 15 minutes" Jack said as he took the phone of speaker

"Okay. Bye dad" Troy said walking back in the hospital

"Bye Son, see you soon" Jack said hanging up

Troy walked back into Gabriella's room

"Hey Handsome" Gabriella said as Troy walked in

"Everyone will be here in 15 minutes my mom wanted to come" Troy said kissing her forehead

"Okay!" Gabriella said

"Aren't you tired?" Troy asked

"Nope, I was out for an hour, I was exhausted after Bradley and Ethan" Gabriella said

"Really? I wish I was here for them, I missed out on almost 3 years of their life, first steps, first words, first hair cut, first teeth everything I just want to experience it with Avia" Troy said and Gabriella instantly felt guilty

"I told you I was sorry Troy, Bradley walked first when he was just 1 and 3 months, Ethan was 1 year and 4 months, Bradley said Mama first when he was 1 and 3 months old Ethan said Mommy when he was 1 year old, they both had their first hair cut when they were 2 years old and Bradley got his teeth first Ethan was a few days after" Gabriella said trying to fill him in

"Thanks Gabi, and I know it wasn't your fault, I most probably come to think of it ran if you would of told me" Troy said hugging her as the door opened

"Hey Gabriella, how you feeling?" Lucille asked

"Suprisingly in no pain at all despite being stitched up and wide awake I was out for an hour during it" Gabriella said smiling

"Mommy?" Jake asked from the side

"Yes Sweetie" Gabriella said smiling at his innocent face

"Where's Avia?" Jake asked

"Oh Yeah, umm I need a wheelchair then we can go down and see her" Gabriella said as Troy pulled it out from the end of the room and she got into it with little pain

They got down to the NICU and pressed the buzzer outside the door

"Name, Child, Your date of birth" The voice over the buzzer said

"Gabriella Montez, Baby Girl Bolton, she has no name yet, also I am her mother and 12.14.88 (December 14th 1988)" Gabriella said smiling

"Okay, how many people with you and ages" The voice said again

"There are 6 people with me the father, brothers and grandparents, Aged 53, 50, 3, 3, 5 and 23" Gabriella replied as the door made a buzzing noise and they opened it and walked in

"Hello, your daughter is in room 2 we also need a name and for you to sign her birth certificate" Nurse Maggie said as they headed into room 2

"Oh My, she is so precious" Lucille said as Avia was handed into Gabriella's arms

"Would you like to hold her Grandma?" Troy asked

"Yes, of course" Lucille said as Avia was handed into her arms

"Oh she is so delicate I feel as though I touch her face she is going to break" Lucille said handing her over to Jack

"Welcome to the family Avia" Jack said kissing her forehead softly which Avia gurgled too

"She likes you already Dad, you're always a big softy around newborns aren't you?" Troy asked

"You should have seen him around you Troy, wouldn't ever let me hold you, until you were three and wouldn't let anyone hold you" Lucille said laughing

"Wow Blasts from the past" Troy said going a little red

"Right, Name?" Nurse Maggie asked

"Avia Grace Bolton" Gabriella replied touching the few wisps of Black hair from her face she smiled at the blue eyes that was the only thing she got from Troy she was an exact replica of Gabriella except the blue eyes

"Daddy's name and place of birth?" Maggie asked

"Troy Alexander Bolton, San Diego" Troy answered

"Mommy's name and place of birth" Maggie asked

"Gabriella Maria Montez, California" Gabriella answered smiling down at Avia still

"Perfect, how are little Bradley and Ethan doing?" Maggie asked as they were both in the NICU

"3 years old and the most energetic boys" Gabriella said as they both went shy hiding behind the chair

"Come on Brad, Eth she was you nurse while you were in here, just like she is with Avia" Gabriella said smiling as Bradley ran up to her and hugged her tightly and Ethan followed after

"The sweetest boys ever, who is this little fella?" Maggie asked

"Remember the man who crashed with Brie here?" Troy asked

"Oh his son? It's amazing you adopted him, come over her and give Aunt Maggie a hug Jake" Maggie asked knowing his name from the news going around

Jake ran over and hugged her, finally getting a aunt even if she wasn't biologically his aunt he loved it.

"Well we will be back tomorrow to see Avia again, Thank You Maggie" Troy said as he placed little Avia back in the crib

"No Problem, Troy" Maggie said as she buzzed them out

**So I hoped that was nice I adore the name Avia and Grace just fitted, so like it hate it? Tell me in a review**

**Also you need to check out my poll I need to know what stories you would like me to either do or focus on. Only four more chapters before I end, and MAYBE start a sequel.**


	22. Little Avia Grace

Déjà Vu Chapter 22 Little Avia Grace.

**Hey guys I got a new review on this today and until then I forgot all about this, so today I am updating thanks to ****XxBabiiGurlxX for reminding me to write this your truly special (:**

**So on with the chapter.**

"Mommy I'm tired" Jake complained as they were walking towards the car

"Go asleep then Jakey and I'll put you to bed when we get home" Gabriella promised

"Don't leave me mommy, promise you won't leave me" Jake asked

"I Promise I won't leave you Jake, I love you" Gabriella said smiling

"I Love you t—"Jake got cut off before he could finish by the sleep over coming his body

*At Home*

"Are you alright now?" Lucille asked as Gabriella got settled on the couch with Jake asleep on her

"Yeah, were fine" Gabriella replied quietly stroking the little boys hair as a tired Bradley and Ethan entered the living room too

"Okay, get a good night's sleep and you can go a see how Avia is doing tomorrow morning" Lucille said letting her and Jack out as they set off home

*Next Morning*

7:20am

"MOMMY!" Jake Screamed

Gabriella jumped out of the bed and sprinted to Jake huddled in the corner on his room with his bed quilt, tears streaming down his face and he was shaking.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked really concerned

"You left me, you promised to never leave me but you left me, you're like my other mommy they always leave Jakey alone" Jake replied basically not making any sense

"Jake, you're not making any sense, I just put you to bed, I am only down the hall you know that" Gabriella said picking him up but he just screamed more and put up a fight

"DADDY DADDY" Jake Screamed and Troy was at the door within seconds

"Pass him here, he will calm down in a few minutes just go check on Bradley and Ethan, they are probably still awake but they do usually wake up around 8ish" Troy said walking downstairs with the now calm Jake, asking him if he would like some warm milk

"So Jake, why wouldn't you let Mommy hold you this morning?" Troy asked Jake passing him his cup of warm milk

"She left me, she promised she would not leave Jakey but she left him" Jake said pulling his blanket across his face again

"Jake, she didn't leave you, she can't sleep in your bed, it's too small for her, and mommys bed is too small to fit all three of us Jake" Troy said as Jake just nodded

"You should of slept downstairs like my daddy did before my mommy left, I used to sleep with mommy in the big bed" Jake said as he pushed away from the table ran upstairs and hid under the blankets in Troy & Gabriella's bed

"Brie, Jake is in our room, you may want to have a little talk with him" Troy shouted up noticing a now awake Bradley and Ethan at the top of the stairs Gabriella holding one of their hands each as they walked down the stairs

"Umm... Okay, you take these two and I'll go and check on him, he may not want to talk to me" Gabriella said making sure Troy had hold of both Ethan and Bradley's hands before letting go of their arms

"Jake? You gonna talk to me now?" Gabriella asked

"I'm sorry mommy, but my mommy used to sleep with me in the 'big bed' and daddy sleep downstairs, because my mommy didn't like daddy, but then mommy left and daddy never let me sleep in 'big bed' so I sleep on floor" Jake said not speaking properly

"Jake, there is a difference between your old mommy and daddy and me and your new daddy, me and daddy love each other very much so we sleep in our bed, while you have your own bed and you don't have to sleep on the floor, How about me transfer in your bed and get you a big bed will you be okay then?" Gabriella asked thinking about a new double bed for Jake

"Yes Mommy, I'll be very good and always sleep in my room" Jake said smiling huge at the idea of a new bed

"Okay Jake, how about later today after we see Avia, and get your School transfer papers we will go and have a look at the double beds" Gabriella said picking Jake up off the bed and setting him on the floor

"Okay Mommy, now I'm hungry" Jake said as his tummy rumbled

"Come on then, we both need breakfast before Nana Lucille and Papa Jack get here" Gabriella said as they headed down the stairs

Halfway through breakfast Jack and Lucille arrived asking them if they had any news about Avia's process but they just replied no after Jake had finally finished picking out all the marshmallow bits from his Lucky Charms cereal they set off to the NICU at the hospital but got told to wait in the waiting area while they check things.

"Can you just wait in there while I check things because there is no-one on the records here called Avia Grace Bolton" The Receptionist replied

"Umm...Okay" Troy replied taking his extended family over to the waiting area, thinking that they probably haven't put Avia on the records yet

"Hi, sorry Avia has been moved into the Nursery, she made perfect progress through last night and got moved at 9 this morning, you should of been contacted as soon as they decided to move her, we would like to keep her in for 3 more days just in case she goes backwards or anything happens but you should be able to see her, and hold her just like any other child, if you go down the hall take a right then go all the way down you'll come to the nursery walk in and state you child's name and date of birth" The receptionist said as Gabriella was off before she could hear the last part.

Troy ran after Gabriella as soon as she was off leaving Jack and Lucille with the 3 boys,

"Gabriella, you need to know how to get in" Troy said catching up with her

"I know Troy, I was in this place with Bradley and Ethan I need their name and date of birth, which would be Avia Grace Bolton and 14.10.10" Gabriella said smiling as they saw Bradley and Ethan running towards them

"Mommy!" Ethan shouted

"Daddy!" Bradley Shouted

Gabriella held her arms out to Ethan and Troy held his out to Bradley and they ran into them as Jake just followed holding onto Lucille's hand.

"Can we go in now?" Bradley asked

"Sure come on" Gabriella said opening the door as they went over to the nurse who was on duty

"Child's name and date of birth also your relation" The nurse asked

"Avia Grace Bolton, 14.10.10, I'm her mother" Gabriella replied as the nurse smiled

"Ah, Miracle Child, come on she is over here" The nurse said leading them over to the far back

"Thank You" Gabriella said as she stroked her daughter's warm face as she awoke

Avia woke up and her blue eyes shined and she hiccupped as Gabriella held her close.

"Lucille here you can hold her she doesn't look as delicate now" Gabriella said knowing Lucille didn't do anything yesterday and passed her on to Jack

"She does look much healthier though" Lucille replied as she rocked Avia in her arms as Avia did start squirming in the loss of her mother's arms

"Hey Avia' Lucille started 'I am Nana Lucille, you're so cute and precious" Lucille said before placing a soft kiss to Avia's cheek and passing the little girl onto Troy.

"Hey baby girl" Troy said kissing her before setting Bradley down on the chair by the plastic crib, and settling Avia in Bradley's arms still holding Avia underneath his arms too.

"Daddy, let me hold Avia" Jake said as he stood by the side of Bradley

"Okay Jake Hop up" Troy said Taking Avia out of Bradley's arms

"Haha Avia I am your big brother I am Jake, your pretty, you look a lot like mommy and I love mommy a lot so if I love mommy I love you too, so when you come home me and you can play together with Ethan and Bradley, there your other brothers but I am the oldest because I am 5 isn't that big, we can play dress up, I can be the paramedic and you can be a princess or anything you want to be, your my favourite sister Avia I love you" Jake said smiling as he kissed her as she hiccupped at him and he laughed.

Gabriella watched Jake hold Avia all alone and say that little speech pulled at her heart strings she didn't think with all that Jake had been through he could be so sweet. Troy took a now sleeping Avia from Jake and set her in her plastic crib as she slept.

**How sweet is Jake?**

**Sorry it's real late I have ACTR and Shouldn't Be to do now, I am so busy**

**Like it, Hate it? Review (any ideas for future chapters PLEASE do tell me)**


	23. Avia's Room

**Déjà Vu**

**Well first of go and read the story My Saviour and the Zanessa Sex one Shots both by they are my fave stories and she is an amazing writer and I have gotten to know her personally and she is a sweet person, and this story deserves so much more than it is getting at the moment so please just check it out**

**Secondly, CHECK OUT MY POLL**

**Thirdly, I Hope Everyone Had A Great Christmas, and Has a lovely New Year, Review me what you fav present was, I have two favs My Blackberry and My pocket video cam.**

"Are we going to come and see Avia tomorrow too?" Jake asked innocently as they left the hospital

"But Jake tomorrow is your birthday; do you want to spend your birthday with Avia, in the hospital?" Gabriella asked opening up the back doors ordering Bradley and Ethan in first

"Yes Avia is my sister, I love her" Jake said smiling while Gabriella helped strap him in

"You really do love her, don't you?" Gabriella asked Jake, eyeing Troy who was strapping Bradley in

"Yes, I love her so much she is my favourite sister ever" Jake said smiling even bigger

"Jake, she is your only sister" Bradley said

"Nuh-uh, my other mommy had a girl called Emma but she went to the skies" Jake said as a single tear fell down his cheek 'then Mommy left and daddy made me sleep on the floor' Jake said as he pulled his blanket around him tightly

"Jake, are you okay" Gabriella asked before Jake shoved his arms out to her murmuring a almost barely audible Mommy

Gabriella instantly picked up the boy, and attending to him as he required the attention she held him close to her as he cried over his sister, who he might of not even known for long, Gabriella held him until his tears stopped and he fell into a light slumber

"Bradley, Ethan, as soon as we get home I want you into the playroom, until me and daddy come and get you okay?" Gabriella asked quietly

"But mommy I'm tired" Ethan said

"Eth, go into the playroom get out the fold out bed, get you blanket off the shelf and go to sleep, Bradley you go do the same if your tried" Troy took over as Gabriella leaned against the window massaging her temples as she tried to block out Bradley & Ethan's voices

They soon arrived home Gabriella offered to take Jake to bed, while Troy made sure Ethan could get his blanket off the shelf, he also got Bradley's down just in case Bradley felt sleepy, the only reason why Ethan couldn't sleep in his bed was because, they needed a room that was accessible to put Jake in so he wouldn't wake up which was their room with their double bed so they were wrapping Jake's presents in Bradley and Ethan's room, just in case Jake woke up and wanted to play with his toys.

Gabriella came down stairs looking pale and barely able to keep her eyes open (I am yawning and it is only 8:15pm :| ) she sat down on the couch and lay her head against Troy's shoulder and closed her eyes

"You Tired?" Troy asked

"Mmm, Yeah" Gabriella replied eyes still closed

"Go to bed then, and I'll wrap Jake's presents" Troy said stroking her hair

"I don't want to wake Jake up" Gabriella replied moving her head into his lap

"You won't wake him up, he is out like a light" Troy said caressing her face as she leaned into his touch

"Okay, wake me and Jakey up about 6pm if we aren't up earlier, all of Jakes presents are in Bradley and Ethan's closet" Gabriella said listing of everything in her head before she ascended the stairs and headed into her bedroom sighing and the little boy curled up in the covers, she smiled before getting out pyjamas and heading into the adjoining bathroom to change and she settled under the comforter with her son and he instantly cuddled into her side and she smiled before closing her eyes and drifting off into sleep.

*6pm*

"Brie, come on Brie wake up its 6pm and dinner is going cold" Troy said shaking Gabriella's shoulder lightly

"Hii, Troy" Gabriella said as she woke up

"Come on dinner is going cold" Troy said as he held his arm out to her and she grabbed hold of it

"Yumm, it smells delicious" Gabriella commented as she stepped onto the stairs

"You look better after that sleep" Troy said kissing her cheek lightly

"I feel better, I think we need to rest up before Avia comes home, that reminds me I need to finish off the nursery" Gabriella said

Troy froze at this he had been getting things done in the nursery right now the walls where painted a pale pink with a winnie the pooh border, there was a wooden crib in the middle, winnie the pooh designed with pale pink sheet, pale pink bumper and a pale pink blanket which has winnie the pooh on it, there was a wooden closet which had all the clothes Avia had at the moment, she also had a cuddly winnie the pooh teddy settled on a shelf which she would have as soon as she came home, all her things bottles, diapers etc where on the changing table which was set under the window on the far side of the room.

*During Dinner*

"You don't need to Gabriella, it won't take long" Troy said quickly

"I'm gonna go a look at it, just so I can analyze it" Gabriella said heading up the stairs with Troy hot on her heels

"Please, please do not go in there" Troy said covering the door

"Why? What are you hiding in there?" Gabriella asked

"Nothing, just there is a surprise, for both you and Avia, you can see it when Avia comes home I promise" Troy replied

"Troy, let me in the god damn room now" Gabriella said moving him out the way and pushing the door open and she just gasped at the sight

"It's Beautiful" Gabriella said she was literally speechless

"Who, Who did this?" Gabriella asked

"I had a few of the guys comes and paint it and I set up the furniture" Troy said as he finally walked in the room with the boys now following

"It's Amazing, perfect just how I wanted it" Gabriella said as she admired the room

"I am hoping the pale pink is okay, it was going to be yellow, but it only got painted after Avia was born" Troy said fingering the pale pink sheet in her crib

"It's perfect Troy, better than I could expect" Gabriella said walking over to the shelf she picked up a picture frame and smiled it had all 6 of the in and above everyone it had there name Mommy, Daddy, Bradley, Ethan, Jake and Avia, she smiled as she set it back down and walked over to the closet, opening it to see the clothes that were placed in there, smiling at them all on hangers and the shoes/booties placed in the shelf underneath.

"Thank You so Much Troy" Gabriella said kissing her hard on his lips

"Eww Mommy that's icky" Jake said covering his face

"Come on you three bedtime" Gabriella said as she pulled away from Troy

"It's too early" Ethan said pointing the clock that read 7:30pm

"You have half an hour then it's bedtime" Gabriella said following Jake into his room to get him clean pyjamas while Troy followed Bradley and Ethan

"Can I sleep with you tonight mommy?' Jake asked innocently looking up 'like we did today?"

"This one time Jake tomorrow we can buy you a double bed after we see Avia we couldn't today you were tired, and it's your birthday tomorrow, how old are you going to be?" Gabriella asked picking Jake up

"Six!" Jake replied holding up 6 fingers

"Clever Boy!" Gabriella said dropping him on the bed as he laughed

"Do you want me to get in with you Jakey or can you sleep alone?" Gabriella asked

"Sleep with me mommy" Jake said climbing under the comforter

"Okay Jake, lets tell Daddy first" Gabriella said telling Troy who just came and joined them wearing his pyjama, and all 3 of them snuggled up while Ethan and Bradley slept in there room.

**So I hope everyone had a great Christmas and remember to check out she is the best fanfiction writer that I know personally her stories are so well written and she is just generally a nice girl and she deserves so many more reviewers then she actually gets so check her out :D**


	24. Happy 6th Birthday Jake

**Déjà Vu**

**This Is The Second To Last Chapter But There Will Be A Sequel Which Will Focus On The Childrens Lives With a Whole Lotta Troyella Still :D Remember They Are Still Quite Young.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS I HOPE 2011 Is off to a good start for your guys if it hasn't happened yet I hope it is fastly approaching, my New Year happened 3 hours and 19 mins ago and I was so tired I almost missed it I fell asleep about 10pm and woke up at 11:27pm so just enough time to get some alcohol and enjoy the time**

**Well first of go and read the stories My Savior and the Zanessa Sex one Shots both by Mrs St(.) Cloud x To x Be (take out the spaces and brackets) they are my fave stories and she is an amazing writer and I have gotten to know her personally and she is a sweet person, and these stories deserve so much more than they are getting at the moment so please just check them out**

**Secondly, CHECK OUT MY POLL**

**Thirdly, I Hope Everyone Has/Had a lovely New Year. Mine Comes Around In About 8 and a half hours from now so yeah :D It was actually 3:18am when I started writing. So HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! Except Bradley, Ethan, Jake and Avia**

**PEOPLE & AGES**

**Troy – 22  
Gabriella – 21  
Jake – 6 (His Birthday Is This Chapter)  
Bradley – 4  
Ethan – 4  
Avia – 4 Days Old (She Comes Home at 6 Days)**

That next morning Troy woke up extra early to get started on Jake's birthday breakfast which consisted of blueberry pancakes, a glass of Orange Juice and all the birthday cards and presents and the best thing was, you got it in bed with priority over the television remote.

"Hey, Troy Jake is going to be awake soon" Gabriella said coming downstairs and wrapping her arms around his waist resting her head on his back

"Well everything is done, I am just finishing off the pancakes then we can head back up" Troy said smiling before placing the 4 pancakes onto a plate on onto the Tray which Gabriella picked up and headed upstairs

Jake woke up almost instantly to the smell of Pancakes and orange juice, he smiled when he saw Troy, Gabriella, Bradley and Ethan standing at the foot of the bed Bradley and Ethan holding gifts and Troy and Gabriella holding a gift each that was slightly too big for Bradley or Ethan to carry.

"Happy Birthday Jake" Troy said as he placed the present he was holding by the side of the bed and hugged his son

"Happy Birthday Sweetie" Gabriella said as she picked him up hugging him tightly

"Thank You!" Jake said before Troy returned with the Tray of food

"Here you go Jake your very own special birthday breakfast" Troy said placing the Tray on the bed

"For me?" Jake asked

"Yeah all for you, so start eating" Troy said as he removed the birthday cards from the Tray and passed him the TV remote

"You get to choose anything you want to watch" Troy said switching the TV on

"What number is Disney Channel?" Jake asked innocently

"Umm, I think it is 623" Troy added jokingly

"Silly daddy it is 609 Jake" Bradley interjected hitting his dad lightly

Jake punched in the number 609 on the remote and Disney Channel came on screen advertising a promo for Good Luck Charlie, before Phineas and Ferb came on and the three boys started watching it, singing loudly, but in tune to the opening song.

After watching Phineas and Ferb and Troy bringing up more breakfast for all of them considering Jake had his already, it was time for cards.

Jake had already gotten $100 from the 4 cards he opened, he got $25 from Jake & Lucille, and $25 from Maria and then he got $50 from Troy and Gabriella his other card was off Bradley, Ethan and Avia which had no money in, he also had other cards which had odd amounts in and after that he had collected $240 which he was happy about, he started on his presents now.

His two biggest were a RC Audi TT and a RC helicopter, he got a Spiderman car, 4 Spiderman action figurines and he also got a Spiderman dress up outfit which came with a glove with sprays a spider web substance out which Jake immediately opened, he had two DVD's which he did ask for which were just Spiderman episodes which were originally shown on Pop TV normally at 8am Saturday Mornings.

"Thank you so much mommy and daddy" Jake said smiling hugely before opening his RC Audi TT, which Troy helped with while Gabriella smiled on holding Bradley who was obviously still tired.

A few hours later it was now 11am and they were going to go see Avia for a few hours before, they were going to Lucille and Jacks for little birthday dinner which Jake was excited for but he was more excited to go and see Avia, as soon as they got in the room Jake jumped up on the chair and peered into the plastic crib at little Avia lying there with her Blue Eyes darting around every inch of the large room she was placed in with various other cribs

"Can I hold her first please?" Jake asked holding his arms in the proper way

"How about me and mommy hold her for bit and they you can okay Jake?" Troy said knowing if he passed her to Jake he wouldn't get a hold of his daughter

"Okay" Jake sulked off the chair where Gabriella wanted to sit as her feet were quite sore she sat there stroking Avia's little face as Avia closed her eyes at the touch.

"Miss Montez, Mr Bolton, You are able to take Avia home today, just she is completely fine and the doctors and nurses here are perfectly happy to send her home with you today" The nurse who was on duty today said smiling

"Wow, Really? Troy go get the car seat" Gabriella said smiling at the nurse who just nodded her head slowly as Troy walked off to the car

He came back with the beige coloured car seat which at the moment was strapped into the stroller and Gabriella went to strap Avia into the car seat but was stopped by a small voice

"Where's my hold, I want to hold Avia" Jake said holding his arms out

"How about this Jake, you can sit by Avia in the car and also hold her when we get to Nana Lucille's and Papa Jack's" Troy asked which the boy seemed content with.

They left with Avia tucked up tightly in the car seat with Jake sitting as close as he could to her all you could hear was his sweet words to Avia

"Hey little sis, today is my birthday and I am 6, we also get to take you home isn't that good, your bedroom is lovely and daddy worked hard on it so you thank him, but if you ever have a bad dream you can always spend the night in my room, I won't mind Avia" Jake said kissing her little hand that was wrapped around 2 of his fingers as she attempted to suck on them

They arrived at Nana Lucille's and Papa Jack's and they were surprised to see the newest family member with them, Avia was starting to get fussy in the car seat so Gabriella got her out got out her big blankets positioned it over her left side of her body got Avia positioned correctly as she nursed Avia, making sure her left side was covered from all eyes, not that she really minded she didn't want any off the 3 boys shouting out something un-necessary that would shock the grand-parents.

"So why is Avia with you today?" Lucille asked as she held Avia who was now sleeping in her arms as she rocked her slowly

"The nurse who was on duty in the nursery said we could take her home, and even her sign-out sheets where dated today and everything and the receptionist wished us good luck so were not complaining we are so lucky to have little Avia with us today" Gabriella said hugging Bradley close to her as he was seeking comfort right now

"That's nice Avia is home a day early" Lucille said smiling

"Avia come home on my birthday" Jake said turning his head away from the Spongebob Squarepants episode playing on the television

"Yes, Avia did come home on your birthday, your right Jake, are you having a nice birthday?" Lucille asked the little boy

"Yeah, Thank You for the money" Jake said referring to the $25 he got this morning in his birthday card

"Make sure you spend it on something you want or save it for something more expensive" Lucille said smiling at him

"Like a Car?" Jake exclaimed

"When you 16 yeah Jake you can buy a car" Jack said coming in behind the boy

"When will I be 16 then Papa Jack?" Jake asked his eyes shining up at Jack

"In 10 Years time" Jack said as the small boy smiled running into the lounge where his mom and dad were seated talking quietly as Bradley and Ethan watched the now changed channel which was now showing Recess.

"I gonna buy a car with the $25 Nana Lucille and Papa Jack gave me for my birthday if I save it" Jake said smiling huge

"How old are you going to be Jake when you buy your first car?" Troy asked overhearing the conversation before

"When I'm 16 Papa Jack said that is in 10 years is that true?" Jack asked as though it was too good to be true

"Yeah buddy it's true you'll learn that in school, we have your transfer papers at home" Troy said before the but broke out in a bigger smile at the mention of school

"I get to go to school?" Jake asked this time looking at his mom

"Yeah Jake come on sit down and watch, umm Recess and then we can have some birthday cake, yeah?" Gabriella asked thankful she watched the opening credits to the TV show which was on now

"Yumm! Cake" Jake said as he sat down focusing his eyes on the television.

Troy smiled at his 3 boys, he smiled at his wife and then he smiled down at his daughter in his arms with her blue eyes shining up at her father, sure he may of missed everything with Bradley and Ethan, and even though Jake wasn't biologically his son he could live the rest of their lives with them and experience everything he missed with Avia and any other children he had, but he could say one thing it would not get boring, this was his life and he loved every minute of it.

He loved his three boys and the little girl is his arms he loved his wife and he wouldn't change a thing, except for the fact he might of been able to live his boys life, but he like to think what if he did experience it, would his life still be as great as it is now?

He didn't need to think about that all he need to know was his life was great right now and it wasn't going to change anytime soon.

**So Guys this is so sad, this is my last chapter, the next one will be an Epilogue and the I will have a sequel to it, but guys I need a name it will focus on the children's life I have a little twist for Miss Avia Grace Bolton though :D nothing major (unless you class it as Major)**

**This was one of my favourite stories and now it is ending :( but a new one is beginning :) and I hope all you guys will read that also :D well please look our for the Epilogue**

**REMEMBER CHECK OUT MY POLL AND ALSO CHECK OUT MY AMAZING FRIEND HER FANFIC NAME IS Mrs St(.) Cloud x To x Be take out the brackets and spaces please she is the most amazing person I know and her two stories My Savior and Zanessa Sex One Shots DESERVE so much more than they get so please read and review them and tell her how much you love her stories :)**


	25. Update

Hey guys quick update instead of a epilogue cause it is kind of a end goodbye I am going straight into the sequel I already have it wrote buy guys I need a name asap

Once I get a name I will get it uploaded or I can just call it Deja Vu Sequel

But I know you guys wanna request a name if you do you will be mentioned in the first chapter of the sequel :D

Anyone hear? Zanessa are back together :D


End file.
